


Things Change

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Coming Out, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, Support, ringsy - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: Ringsy Week Day 2: Sequel - Eine etwas andere Version von Easys und Ringos überraschender Begegnung in der Szene Bar. Sequel für die Folge 5669 vom 14.08.2017.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So meine Lieben, Ringsy Week Tag 2 mit einem etwas anderen Sequel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß! :)

"Hallo Easy."

Verdammter Mist, von all den Menschen denen er hätte begegnen können, musste es ausgerechnet Ringo sein der ihm hier über den Weg lief. Er spürte die Angst in sich aufkeimen, nicht, dass er wirklich Angst haben müsste von seinen Freunden nicht akzeptiert zu werden, aber das ganze war noch alles so neu für ihn, dass er sich einfach noch nicht traute sich zu outen. Immerhin hatten ihn alle bis jetzt nur mit Frauen gesehen und sein Schwulsein war selbst für ihn überraschend gekommen.

"Das ist also dein kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis, du stehst auf Kerle." , grinste Ringo. "Und was sagt dein Best Buddy Tobias zu deiner neu entdeckten Leidenschaft? " , fragte Ringo provozierend. "Nein, der weiß noch gar nicht dass du auf Jungs stehst? Oh nein." Sein Tonfall war an Arroganz kaum zu übertreffen.

Easy spürte die Wut in sich hoch kochen. Am liebsten würde er diesem Idioten das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen. "Jetzt hast du doch in meinem Handy rum geschnüffelt!" rief Easy und packte Ringo am Kragen.

"Jetzt reg dich mal nicht auf bloß weil ich ner Bar auftauche. Köln ist n Dorf, besonders in der Schwulen Szene." , sagte Ringo nun ebenfalls verärgert. "Wobei dich kenn ich gar nicht." , er warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Julian, "Wollen wir drei vielleicht ein Selfie machen. Für meinen Halbbruder." Er hatte kein Problem damit, dass Easy jetzt anscheinend auf Männer stand aber ein bisschen ärgern, wollte er Easy schon, besonders wenn dieser sich dabei so schön aufregte. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu verlockend.

"Vergiss es." , zischte Easy.

"Arschloch" , kam es von Easys Date der sich sogleich mit den Worten: "Schätze ihr beiden habt noch was zu klären. Lass dich nicht fertig machen und meld dich wenns besser passt." , verabschiedete.

Natürlich konnte Ringo sich auch den nächsten Spruch nicht verkneifen: "Du hast nen ganz guten Männer Geschmack, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut."

"Was soll diese Scheiße!?" , machte ihn Easy an.

"Was ist denn los?" , fragte Ringo, seit wann verstand Easy denn keinen Spaß mehr. Hatte er vielleicht gar ein Problem damit, dass er auf Männer stand? "Hey, Easy es ist völlig okay, dass du auf Jungs stehst." , versuchte er ihn zu beschwichtigen. Er wollte sich wirklich nur einen kleinen Schwerz mit Easy erlauben, nicht ihn ernsthaft fertig machen.

"Wenn du glaubst du könntest mich vor den anderen... wenn du glaubst du könntest den anderen erzählen, dass ich..." , versuchte Easy zu drohen, was ihm allerdings schlecht gelang. "Dass du schwul bist. Oder bi? Was bist du denn jetzt eigentlich?" Ja Ringo wusste, dass er damit vielleicht wieder zu weit gehen würde aber er konnte es einfach nicht lassen, außerdem interessierte ihn die Antwort ausnahmsweise mal wirklich.

"Wann und wie ich mich oute ist meine Sache, verstanden?" , machte Easy deutlich.

"Okay. What ever." Ringo verdrehte genervt die Augen, ein bisschen Spaß und Kabbelei - ja - aber auf einen Streit hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. "Ringo. Du weißt doch selbst wie schwer es ist sich vor seinen Freunden als schwul zu outen." , versuchte Easy die Situation zu beruhigen, eigentlich wollte er Ringo nicht so anfahren.

"Also ich bin bi und ich hab keine Freunde. Und ich erinnere mich an jemanden der mich damals als ich mein Outing hatte erpressen wollte und gedroht hat mich vor allen mit diversen Bildern zu outen." , antwortete Ringo. Das war als Ringos Motivation - Rache. Man sah buchstäblich wie sich Angst in Easys Gesicht breit machte. Er wollte bestimmen wann er bereit war und nicht von anderen dazu gedrängt werden, vor allem nicht von Ringo. "Du weißt genau warum ich das gemacht habe!" , versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

"Man Easy jetzt komm mal wieder runter, war doch nur Spaß." , sagte Ringo der nun wahr nahm, dass Easy anscheinend wirklich Panik hatte er würde ihn verraten. "Ich find das null witzig." , kam es von Easy. "Beruhig dich, ich sag nichts okay." , sagte Ringo, immerhin wusste er genau wie scheiße es sich anfühlte ungewollt geoutet zu werden, obwohl man noch nicht bereit war.

"Echt jetzt?" , fragte Easy überrascht. "Ja echt jetzt. Aber ich weiß nicht warum du so eine Angst davor hast. Dich mögen doch sowieso alle und nur weil du schwul bist wird sich das nicht ändern. Mit mir hat doch auch keiner ein Problem - zumindest nicht deshalb weil ich auch auf Kerle stehe." , erklärte Ringo. "Hmm." "Und Tobias wird erst recht nichts dagegen haben, er war der erste der damals von der Geschichte mit Yannik erfahren hat und er hat versucht mich zu unterstützen. Damals hat er mir gesagt, dass ich viele Probleme habe, aber dass schwul oder bi sein garantiert keins davon ist." , hörte er sich selbst sagen. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er hier stand und versuchte Easy Mut zu machen und plötzlich Dinge erzählte, die er noch nie jemanden erzählt hatte. Aber Easy schien interessiert und immer noch etwas erstaunt zu zu hören und es schien ihn zumindest in so fern zu beruhigen, dass er seine Kampfhaltung mit geballten Fäusten aufgab und die Anspannung nach und nach von ihm wich.

Und so hatte es angefangen, anstatt jemanden aufzureißen - weswegen er eigentlich hier her gekommen war - hatte er sich den ganzen Abend mit Easy unterhalten. Hatte ihm von seinem Coming Out erzählt. Davon wie erst Kira und dann sein Vater ihn mit Yannik erwischt hatten. Wie er damals zu Tobias gekommen war, nachdem er zum ersten mal mit Yannik geschlafen hatte und sich selbst dafür gehasst hatte. Er versuchte Easy gut zu zu reden und es funktionierte, denn im Laufe des Abends wurde Easy immer lockerer. Und nun verstand er auch wieder Spaß und er erzählte von Finn und von seiner Verwirrung und dass er immer noch auf den richtigen Moment wartete sich zu outen. Am Ende mussten beide sagen, dass sie den Abend genossen hatten.

Als die beiden dann mitten in der Nacht im Gang vor ihren Haustüren standen, sahen sie sich etwas verlegen an. "Ja, gute Nacht dann." , sagte Ringo. "Gute Nacht. War ein schöner Abend - unerwarteter weise." , grinste Easy. Als Easy schon die Tür zur 2er WG öffnen wollte, hörte wie Ringo nochmals seinen Namen sagte. "Easy?" "Ja?" , er drehte sich um und sah den Jüngeren mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Erwartung an. "Wenn du... also wenn du mal reden willst..." , sagte Ringo zögerlich, er war nicht gut in diesen Dingen, aber Easy verstand und lächelte: "Danke." 

Der Ringo den er heute Abend kennen gelernt hatte war so ganz anders gewesen als sonst, gar nicht so gefühlskalt und distanziert wie er sonst immer wirkte und die beiden hatten sich wirklich gut unterhalten, hatten sogar einige Gemeinsamkeiten festgestellt - nicht nur im Bezug auf ihren Männer Geschmack. Easy hatte sich einfach verstanden gefühlt. Ringo hatte ihm Mut gemacht, hatte ihm einfach ein gutes Gefühl gegeben. Er fühlte sich nun nicht mehr ganz so überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Dieser Abend hatte ihm echt gut getan. "Vielleicht steckt in Ringo ja doch noch mehr als ein herzloses Arschloch." , dachte Easy mit einem Lächeln als er die Wohnung betrat.

Als Ringo später in seinem Bett lag, dachte er ebenfalls über den Abend nach. Easy Winter, plötzlich schwul. Wer hätte das gedacht? Und wer hätte gedacht, dass man sich mit ihm so gut unterhalten konnte? Der Abend hatte ihm echt Spaß gemacht, es war so anders gewesen. Normalerweise unterhielt er sich nicht mir irgendwelchen Typen, normalerweise ging es ihm nur um schnellen Sex und möglichst wenige persönliche Details. Nur niemanden zu nahe an sich heran lassen. 

Aber heute hatte er einfach nur stundenlang mit Easy geredet, hatte gelacht und sich dabei überraschend wohl gefühlt. Und dann hatte er ihm auch noch angeboten für ihn da zu sein wenn er jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Richard Beckmann spielte normalerweise nicht den Hobby Psychologen für andere und wenn ihn doch mal jemand um Rat fragte, blockte er meistens ab. Weniger weil er sich nicht dafür interessierte, mehr weil es ihn überforderte. Er war der Meinung, dass es weit aus bessere und kompetentere Personen für sowas gab als ihn.

Aber mit Easy war ihm das Reden leicht gefallten, fast schon zu leicht. Immerhin hatte er ihm Sachen erzählt die er noch niemanden erzählt hatte und trotzdem hatte es sich in dem Moment so richtig angefühlt, so sicher. "Vielleicht ist Easy doch nicht der naive Idiot, für den er ihn immer gehalten hatte." , war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er einschlief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja ich bin gemein, das hier einfach so stehen zu lassen ohne, dass was zwischen den beiden läuft. :D Und nein, natürlich ist das hier nicht als Oneshot geplant. Also folgen voraussichtlich noch weitere Kapitel, keine Sorge ich bin Happy End (und Ringsy) süchtig. :D Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Als Easy am nächsten Tag, von einem Shooting nachhause kam, sah er Tobias auf der Couch liegen. "Na los Easy." , dachte er. Irgendwann musste er ja mal damit anfangen sich zu outen. Und Tobias war sein bester Freund, es fühlte sich einfach falsch an, seine neu entdeckte Sexualität vor ihm zu verheimlichen. Immerhin betraf diese schon irgendwie einen großen Teil seines Lebens und das zu verschweigen fühlte sich fast wie lügen an. 

"Tobias?" , fragte er leise. Sein Mitbewohner zeigte keine Regung, er schien zu schlafen. "Tobias?", fragte er erneut. Immer noch keine Antwort. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und fing an zu reden. Auch wenn Tobias nichts mit bekam, es musste jetzt einfach mal raus.

"Ich überlege seit Tagen wie ich es dir sagen soll... Früher waren wir alles andere als beste Freunde, aber jetzt sind wir's." , fing er an. "Und ich hoffe du willst auch weiterhin Freunde bleiben, wenn ich dir sage..." Er seufzte, warum fiel es ihm nur so schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Komm doch einfach auf den Punkt." , versuchte er sich selbst zu motivieren. 

Er atmete nochmals tief durch und begann erneut: "Ich weiß, dass ist ein Schock für dich... aber ich hoffe, wenn ich dir das jetzt sage, dass wir dann immer noch Freunde..." genervt seufzte er auf. Was machte er auch so ein Drama aus der Sache. Tobias wird ihm ja wohl kaum die Freundschaft kündigen, nur weil er schwul war. Aber trotzdem war da so eine Angst in ihm, nicht ernst genommen, nicht akzeptiert zu werden. Immerhin, waren alle seine Beziehungen bis jetzt mit Frauen gewesen, was wenn man ihm nicht glauben würde, dass er schwul war? "Meine Güte Easy, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!" , dachte er. "Sag doch einfach: Tobias. Ich bin schwul. Man!" , entfuhr es ihm eine Spur zu laut, sodass Stinker ruckartig den Kopf hob und erschrocken bellte.

"Oh Gott, ernsthaft jetzt?" , murmelte Tobias verschlafen.

"Du bist wach!?" , kam es ebenfalls erschrocken von Easy. Hatte Tobias etwa doch alles mitbekommen?

"Wundert dich das, wenn du das arme Tier so zum heulen bringst." , antwortete Tobias und rieb sich die Augen.

"Hast du... Hast du gehört was ich gerade gesagt hab?" , Easy musste sich zusammen reißen, dass ihm seine Stimme vor Angst und Nervosität nicht wegbrach. Oh Gott war er dafür wirklich bereit? 

"Hätte ich sollen?" , fragte Tobias, verwundert über Easys fast panische Reaktion

"Ja... Nein... aber, hast du?" , stammelte Easy. Er wusste nicht ob er sich wünschen sollte, dass Tobias alles gehört hatte - immerhin war es dann endlich raus - oder ob er lieber hoffen sollte, dass Tobias nichts von seinem peinlichen Gestammel mitbekommen hatte und er sein Outing noch ein wenig vor sich her schieben konnte, bis er sich irgendwie mehr bereit fühlte.

"Alter, Easy ganz ehrlich, bis zu Stinkers Gesangseinlage, hab ich wunderbar geschlummert." , sagte Tobias, er verstand immer noch nicht was Easy für einen Aufriss um die Sache machte. 

"Hast du mir deine Liebe endlich gestanden?" , scherzte er. Easy bekam große Augen. Tobias ahnte ja nicht, dass er mit seiner Vermutung gar nicht mal so falsch lag, es ging ja tatsächlich um die Liebe zu anderen Männern. "Oh Gott, am Ende denkt er noch ich steh auf ihn." , dachte Easy panisch. "Bist du irre?" , war der einzige Satz, den er mit vielleicht einer etwas zu schrillen Stimme, heraus brachte.

"Ja, mein Gott was hast du mir denn jetzt gesagt?" , sagte Tobias nun etwas genervt. Was wollte Easy eigentlich von ihm!?

"Ähh... egal, war nicht so wichtig." , versuchte Easy abzuwinken, während er sich gleichzeitig drauf konzentrierte, seinen Herzschlag und seinen Puls wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit zu bekommen, sonst würde Tobias nämlich echt bald misstrauisch werden.

"Okay..." , sagte Tobias und schaute Easy immer noch verwirrt an, "Komm Stinker wir gehen Gassi." Und schon war er aus der Tür raus.

"Verdammter Mist!" , rief Easy, nachdem Tobias außer Hörweite war. Warum bekam er dieses blöde Outing einfach nicht auf die Reihe. Warum musste er sich auch so anstellen. Es war zum Haare raufen, deprimiert ließ er den Kopf in seine Hände sinken. 

"Hey, alles okay?" , kam es plötzlich von der Tür. Easy schreckte auf. "Hey, ich bins nur." , lächelte Ringo. "Was machst du denn hier?" , fragte Easy. "Ihr habt unser Spülmittel geklaut." , antworte der Jüngere und griff so gleich nach der Flasche auf der Spüle. Gerade als er sich wieder umdrehen wollte, hörte er leise Easys Stimme: "Ringo?" Er drehte sich um. "Ich würde gerne auf dein Angebot von gestern zurück kommen... also du meintest ja, wenn ich jemanden zum reden brauche..." Ringo lächelte wissend und ließ sich auf das Sofa, gegenüber von Easy fallen. 

"Du musst schon was sagen, wenn du reden willst..." , scherzte Ringo, nachdem Easy eine Weile nur einen Punkt an der Wand angestarrt hatte, ohne Anstalten zu machen etwas zu sagen. "Komm was ist los." , sagte er, seine Stimme war weich und einfühlsam und er ertappte sich doch tatsächlich dabei, wie er eine Hand ausstreckte und sie vorsichtig auf Easys Unterarm legte. Der zuckte kurz zusammen, zog seinen Arm aber nicht weg.

"Ich... also ich hab gerade mehr oder weniger versucht mich vor Tobias zu outen... also er hat eigentlich geschlafen... und ich hab jede Menge peinliches Zeug gelabert..." , fing Easy an. Ringo sah ihn dabei einfach nur an, wartete bis der Dunkelhaarige die richtigen Worte fand. "Und als er aufgewacht ist... er hat nichts mitbekommen... aber das wusste ich ja nicht und dann hab ich einfach Panik bekommen... und dann hab ich mich erst recht nicht mehr getraut alles zu wiederholen. Tobias denkt jetzt wahrscheinlich ich bin total bekloppt, so wie ich herum gestammelt habe." , seufzte Easy. "Man warum kann ich nicht einfach zu Tobias gehen und sagen: Tobias. Ich bin schwul. Warum krieg ich es nicht hin es einfach auszusprechen." , fügte er über sich selbst genervt hinzu. 

"Weil das nun mal nicht so einfach ist. Es ist ganz normal Schiss vor dem Outing zu haben. Aber glaub mir gerade vor Tobias brauchst du da wirklich keine Angst zu haben. Er ist dein bester Freund und das wird sich garantiert nicht ändern nur weil du jetzt auf Kerle stehst." , versuchte Ringo ihn zu beruhigen. 

"Ja ich weiß..." , kam es kleinlaut von Easy. "Was wenn... was wenn sie mich alle nicht ernst nehmen... ich meine ich war immer nur mit Frauen zusammen und jetzt hatte ich einmal was mit einem Kerl... was wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dass ich wirklich schwul bin..." . er lies beschämt den Kopf hängen. 

"Hey." , sagte Ringo sanft. "Erstens glaube ich das nicht. Und zweitens musst du dich vor niemanden wegen deiner Sexualität rechtfertigen, wenn du dich als schwul identifizierst und dich damit wohl fühlst dann ist das so, egal mit wie vielen Kerlen du im Bett warst." , erklärte er. "Es sei denn..." . er brach ab. "Was?" , fragte Easy verwirrt. "Du bist dir doch sicher oder?" 

"Ich denke schon..." , murmelte Easy. "Siehst du. Alles andere ist egal. Interessiert doch niemanden mit wie vielen Frauen du zusammen warst, jetzt hast du halt gemerkt dass du schwul bist. Ende." , sagte Ringo aufmunternd. 

"Wie war das eigentlich bei dir? Ich meine wann hast du gemerkt... also wann warst du dir sicher, dass du bi bist?"" , fragte Easy. "Hmm... Gemerkt habe ich das, wenn ich ehrlich bin, schon damals mit 15. Als ich Yannik im Computercamp kennengelernt habe. Wann ich es akzeptiert habe ist eine ganz andere Sache..." , Ringo wirkte fast etwas niedergeschlagen, als er den letzten Satz sagte. "Und wie hast du... also wann hast du..." , Easy war nun neugierig geworden. "Wenn ich fragen darf. Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst." , fügte er schnell hinzu, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie privat seine Frage eigentlich war und dass Ringo ja nicht gerade dafür bekannt war viel über sein Gefühlsleben preis zu geben. 

Ringo seufzte, es war eine sehr persönliche Frage und der einzige Mensch mit dem er bis jetzt überhaupt jemals ansatzweise darüber gesprochen hatte, war Kira gewesen. Es war nicht einfach für ihn über dieses Thema zu reden. Aber irgendwie, wollte er Easy davon erzählen, wollte für Easy da sein. Immerhin hatte dieser ihm auch gerade ganz offen von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen erzählt. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass Easys nun schwul war und dass sie damit eine neue Gemeinsamkeit - sogar ein kleines gemeinsames Geheimnis - hatten, dass sie verband. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er, dass er Easy vertrauen konnte. Und plötzlich fiel ihm das Reden ganz leicht.

"Ich hab das ganz lange verdrängt, ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Ich durfte einfach nicht schwul bzw. bi sein. Nicht weil mein Umfeld Probleme damit gehabt hätte, sondern weil ich eins damit hatte. Ich habe mich dafür gehasst, dass ich mich so zu Yannik hingezogen gefühlt habe, vor allem sexuell. Nach meinem ersten Mal, stand ich stundenlang unter der Dusche um jede Spur eines anderen Mannes von meinem Körper zu schrubben. Ich hab mich so sehr dafür gehasst und bin darüber vollkommen durchgedreht. Ich hab Yannik richtig scheiße behandelt, obwohl ich ihn geliebt habe. Man... ich hab ihn sogar zusammen geschlagen, nur weil ich mit mir selbst nicht klar gekommen bin. Das kann ich mir bis heute nicht ganz verzeihen. Ich hab niemanden an mich heran gelassen, nicht Kira, nicht meine Eltern... Ich habe mich mit all meinen Kräften dagegen gewehrt, aber ich bin nicht dagegen angekommen..." 

Easy hörte gebannt zu und blickte Ringo dabei schon fast etwas geschockt an, mit so viel Ehrlichkeit hatte er nicht gerechnet und das ausgerechnet von Ringo. Er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass dessen Bisexualität so ein großes Problem für ihn selbst gewesen war, denn mittlerweile war er sehr offen damit, fast stolz darauf. 

"Und dass mein gesamtes Umfeld mir gesagt hat, dass es vollkommen okay ist auf Männer zu stehen, hat es nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Jedes Mal wenn mir jemand gesagt hat, dass es überhaupt nicht schlimm ist bi zu sein, hatte ich nur mehr dass Gefühl, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt. Keiner hat das wirklich verstanden damals, nicht mal ich selbst. Ich war einfach nur komplett überfordert..."

"Wow Ringo... das tut mir echt leid... und ich Idiot hab dich auch noch damit erpresst... ich wusste nicht, dass du so ein Problem damit hattest. Ich hab gar nicht verstanden warum du so ein Drama um die ganze Sache gemacht hast - gut dazu sollte ich vielleicht jetzt mal schön die Klappe halten..." , kam es unsicher von Easy, immerhin machte er gerade ebenfalls Drama wegen seines Outing, zumindest aus seiner Sicht. 

Ringo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon gut. Ich hab ja auch so genug Scheiße gebaut. Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei... Aber wie du siehst, nur weil man geoutet ist, heißt das noch nicht, dass man sich selbst akzeptiert. Das machst du doch schon mal besser. Du hast es doch eigentlich mega schnell für dich selbst akzeptiert." , sagte er.

"Hmm... stimmt schon." , murmelte Easy. "Siehst du. Da kannst du doch schon mal stolz auf dich sein." , lächelte Ringo. Easy wurde leicht rot und lächelte verlegen. Hatte ihm Richard Beckmann gerade ein Kompliment gemacht? "Ich hab mich erst ungefähr ein Jahr nach der ganzen Sache mit Yannik wirklich akzeptiert..." , erzählte er weiter , "Erst nach dem Tod meiner Eltern..." , er brach ab, doch Easy verstand irgendwie trotzdem was er sagen wollte. "Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich, wenn sie jetzt sehen könnten wie du zu deiner Bisexualität stehst." , sagte Easy leise. 

Ringo sah Easy eine Weile nur an, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. "Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich." , hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder. Stolz. Das hatte schon lange niemand mehr zu ihm gesagt. "Danke." , flüsterte er schließlich. Easy lächelte nur und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Ich muss mich bei dir bedanken, immerhin hörst du dir mein Outing Gejammer an." , grinste Easy kurz darauf. "Naja, ich hoffe ich bin nicht ganz so schlecht, als Hobby Psychologe." , scherzte Ringo. "Du kannst das sogar überraschend gut." , gab Easy mit einem Lächeln zu. "Nur was mach ich jetzt?" , fügte er hinzu. "Locker bleiben. Wenn du noch nicht bereit ist, ist das okay. Vielleicht brauchst du einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit. Mach dir keinen Druck." , sagte Ringo

"Hmm... Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal aufhören mir ständig so viele Gedanken darum zu machen." , erwiderte Easy. "Genau. Jetzt entspann dich mal. Das wird schon." , pflichtete Ringo ihm bei.

Sag mal hast du Lust noch nen Film mit mir zu schauen?" , fragte Easy plötzlich. "Netflix and Chill? Interessant, auch ne Art zu entspannen." , grinste Ringo frech. "Blödmann." , lachte Easy, und stieß ihm scherzhaft den Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen. "Ich meine so zum ablenken und weniger nachdenken... irgendwas mit Aktion. Von Drama hab ich heute genug." "Warum nicht." , antwortete Ringo. "So ein schöner Aktion Film, mit ein paar heißen Typen... Oberkörper frei..." Er grinste, als ihn Easy erneut einen schelmischen Stoß in die Seite verpasste.

Und so waren sie in Easys Zimmer gelandet, den Laptop auf dem Bett zwischen ihnen und hatten irgendeine Aktion Komödie angeschaut, die gar nicht mal so schlecht gewesen war. Und beide hatten den Abend miteinander wieder sichtlich genossen. 

Irgendwann spät in der Nacht verabschiedete sich Ringo, der sein Gähnen nur noch mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte, schließlich mit einem: "Ist schon spät. Ich glaube ich sollte dann mal wieder rüber gehen, sonst penn ich hier noch ein und dann möchte ich Tobias Gesicht mal sehen." Easy lachte. "Wobei, dann wäre Tobias so geschockt, dass dein Outing nur noch Nebensache wäre." , fügte Ringo grinsend hinzu. "Blödmann." , grinste nun auch Easy , "Gute Nacht. Komm gut heim. Können das gerne mal wieder machen." , gähnte er kurz darauf. "Gerne." , lächelte Ringo , "Gute Nacht." 

Ringo drehte sich um und wollte gerade die Klinke herunter drücken, als er seinen Namen hörte. "Ringo?" "Ja." "Danke... für deine Ehrlichkeit und alles..." , sagte Easy, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Ringo noch einmal sagen musste, dass er ihr Gespräch sehr zu schätzen wusste. Von Ringo bekam er dafür nur ein weiteres Lächeln, bevor dieser endgültig aus der Tür schlüpfte.


	3. Chapter 3

Zwei Tage später stand Easy gerade im Büdchen, als Ringo in seiner Mittagspause vorbei kam. "Hey. Hast du nen Kaffee für mich?" , begrüßte er Easy. "Hi. Na klar." , lächelte Easy und machte sich gleich daran ihm einen Kaffee einzuschenken. "Danke." , sagte Ringo. "Du, in den Club in dem wir damals mit Finn waren ist heute Abend Party. Das wäre doch ne super Chance für dich, sicherer in der Szene zu werden. Und wenn du erst mal etwas sicherer bist, wirst du dich auch trauen dich zu outen." , schlug Ringo vor und hielt ihm einen Flyer hin. "Hmm... ich weiß nicht..." , antwortete Easy , "Was wenn mich jemand anbaggert... ich glaube das ist nicht so mein Ding... das ist alles noch so neu für mich..." 

"Ach komm, wenn dich jemand anbaggert machst du fast genau das gleiche wie wenn eine Frau dich anmacht, so groß ist der Unterschied jetzt auch wieder nicht. Als wir mit Finn dort waren hast du doch auch nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht. Da hast du dir mit Valentin doch sogar noch einen Battle geliefert wer die meisten Nummern abstaubt." , erwiderte Ringo. "Das war was anderes, da war ich ja auch noch nicht -" , murmelte Easy. 

"Noch nicht schwul?" , Ringo sah Easy eindringlich an. "Easy man wird nicht einfach so schwul, du warst schon immer schwul. Du hast es nur jetzt erst gemerkt. Kann es sein, dass du einfach nur Schiss hast?" , fragte er provozierend. "Hmm... vielleicht ein bisschen... trotzdem..." , gab Easy zu. "Ich weiß was. Du brauchst nen Wingman. Wenn du ganz lieb fragst, dann mach ichs." , grinste Ringo. 

"Du würdest wirklich mitkommen?" , fragte Easy etwas erstaunt über Ringos Angebot. "Naja, wäre ja nicht ganz uneigennützig. Immerhin habe ich nichts dagegen angebaggert zu werden." , lachte er frech. "Blödmann." , grinste Easy nun ebenfalls. "Also wie siehts aus? Ich hau dich raus wenn es dir zu heiß wird. Versprochen." , sagte der Jüngere. "Na gut, überredet." , antwortete Easy. "Treffen um acht am Büdchen?" , fragte Ringo. "Ich würde dich ja ganz gentleman-like abholen, aber ich glaube dann musst du Tobias erklären wohin du gehst und warum ausgerechnet mit mir." , fügte er grinsend hinzu. "Hmm stimmt, wäre wohl nicht so gut. Dann bis heute Abend." , lächelte Easy, bevor Ringo sich verabschiedete und sich auf den Weg zurück zur Turnhalle machte.

Kurz vor acht, stand Easy deutlich aufgeregt am Büdchen. Nervös zupfte er an seinem Hemd herum. Da kam Ringo um die Ecke. "Wow du siehst gut aus." , sagte Ringo, während er sich gleichzeitig dachte, dass das eine ziemlich Untertreibung war. Denn Easy sah verdammt gut aus, wie er da so stand in seinem schicken Hemd und der schwarzen Jeans. So schick bekam man Easy selten zu sehen. Nicht, dass er es jemals zugegeben hätte aber er fand Easy durchaus süß wie er da so nervös von einem Bein aufs andere wippte und nicht genau wusste was er sagen sollte.

"Danke du auch." , erwiderte Easy nun der ebenfalls zugeben musste, dass Ringo in seiner engen Jeans, zusammen mit dem ebenfalls perfekt anliegenden Jacket, zu dem er einfach nur ein weißes Hemd trug, schon ein ziemlicher Hingucker war.

"Danke. Wollen wir los?" , fragte Ringo. "Ja klar." , lächelte Easy. Und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Bahn.

Was sie nicht bemerkt hatten, war Valentin, der die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte. Der wurde aus ihrem Gespräch zwar nicht schlau, dennoch war es äußerst komisch, dass die beiden Erzfeinde sich plötzlich Komplimente machten und anscheinend sogar den Abend miteinander verbrachten ohne auf einander los zu gehen. Vor ein paar Wochen, hatte Easy ihn noch vor Ringo gewarnt und jetzt traf er sich mit ihm. Irgendwas war da doch faul. Wollte sich Ringo jetzt etwa an Easy ran machen, nachdem er bei ihm nicht landen konnte. Was hatte Ringo vor? Was gutes konnte es ja nicht sein. Valentin nahm sich vor die beiden im Auge zu behalten.

Währenddessen waren Ringo und Easy im Club angekommen und steuerten so gleich auf die Bar zu. "Zwei Kölsch, bitte." , bestellte Easy. "Geht auf mich. Wenn du schon mit kommst." , sagte er und stieß mit Ringo an. "Ja dann, auf einen erfolgreichen Abend." , antwortete Ringo. 

Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange bis Easy von einem Typen zum tanzen aufgefordert wurde. "Na los." , sagte Ringo aufmunternd und sah zu wie Easy dem Typen etwas schüchtern auf die Tanzfläche folgte. 

Ringo wurde ebenfalls von einigen Kerlen angesprochen, aber er lehnte ab und blieb an der Bar stehen. Heute war er mit Easy hier und er hatte ihm versprochen ein bisschen auf ihn aufzupassen, da konnte er sich ja schlecht mit dem nächst besten Kerl aus dem Staub machen. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.

"Und nicht dein Typ?" , fragte Ringo, also Easy schließlich wieder auf ihn zu kam. "Hmm. Eigentlich schon, er ist echt nett. Er heißt Mario und ist Kameramann." , erzählte Easy. "Und? Klingt doch gut." , fragte Ringo neugierig. "Er wollte mir seine Kamera Sammlung zeigen." , sagte Easy verlegen. "Bei sich zu Hause?" , grinste Ringo. Easy nickte nur. "Und warum bist du nicht mitgegangen?" , fragte Ringo verwirrt. Easy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung... One Night Stands sind einfach nicht so mein Ding... ich bin mehr so der Beziehungstyp." , gab er zu. "Ich weiß du findest sowas scheiße." , fügte er mit einem Blick auf Ringo hinzu. "Finde ich nicht. Wie kommst du darauf?" , Ringo reagierte fast etwas erstaunt. "Naja Ringo, hattest du mal was ernstes?" Ach darum ging es hier, Ringo seufzte. "Nee. Ich hab immer nur Spaß. Ganz oberflächlich und unverbindlich." , antwortete er kühl. "Hey so war das jetzt nicht gemeint." , versuchte Easy zu erklären, als er Ringos plötzliche abweisende Haltung bemerkte. Easy fragte sich ob er sich das einbildete, aber der Jüngere schien fast etwas verletzt zu wirken von seiner unbedachter Aussage. "Schon okay, du kannst ja nichts dafür..." , seufzte Ringo.

"Wofür?" , fragte Easy verwirrt. "Dafür, dass ich ein Arschloch bin. Das weißt du doch am besten." , antwortete Ringo knapp und sah Easy direkt an. "Und die Menschen die mir am wichtigsten sind, die verletze ich am meisten, keine Ahnung warum." , fügte er niedergeschlagen, fast traurig hinzu. "Man ist nicht einfach so ein Arschloch, man entscheidet sich, dafür oder dagegen." , erwiderte Easy. "Und sorry wenn ich dir das sagen muss aber wie du dich in letzter Zeit mir gegenüber verhältst passt überhaupt nicht zu deinem Arschloch Image. Also gibt es vielleicht auch für dich noch Hoffnung." , fügte er grinsend hinzu. "Blödmann." , lachte Ringo und stieß Easy spielerisch den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. 

"Und wie siehts bei dir aus? Irgendwelche heißen Typen?" , fragte Easy vorsichtig. "Nicht wirklich. Außerdem bin ich mit dir hier um deinen Wingman zu spielen." , antwortete Ringo. "So selbstlos Herr Beckmann. " , grinste Easy frech. "Tja du scheinst einen schlechten Einfluss auf mein Image zu haben." , scherzte Ringo. "Ohh das tut mir aber leid... Nicht." , lachte Easy. 

"Aber wenn du schon nur wegen mir da bist, kannst du ja wenigstens mal mit mir tanzen." , sagte Easy bestimmend. Ringo wollte etwas erwidern aber Easy brachte ihn mit einem "Keine Wiederrede." , zum Schweigen und so ließ er sich von dem Fotografen auf die Tanzfläche ziehen.

Natürlich endete der Abend wie schon der in der Bar zuvor. Keiner der beiden riss irgendeinen Kerl auf, um ehrlich zu sein hatten sie nämlich schon längst vergessen weshalb sie eigentlich - angeblich - hier waren. Stattdessen tanzten sie miteinander, luden sich gegenseitig auf Drinks ein, lachten zusammen und unterhielten sich. Ringo fiel auf wie locker er plötzlich war wenn er mit Easy zusammen war und dass er das schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Immerhin war er nicht gerade dafür bekannt viele Freunde zu haben und nach dem ganzen Desaster mit Valentin hatte er sich nur noch mehr zurück gezogen. Es fühlte sich gut an so mit jemanden zu reden, Spaß zu haben, einfach Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. 

Auch Easy musste zugeben, dass er es genoss Zeit mit Ringo zu verbringen, er hatte das Gefühl endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben mit dem er offen reden konnte. Ringo verstand ihn einfach, schließlich hatte er das ganze Coming Out Thema schon mal selbst mit gemacht. Es tat gut mit Ringo über das ganze Zeug zu quatschen, über das er sonst mit niemanden reden konnte. Und je näher er Ringo kennen lernte, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl einen Blick auf den echten Ringo, den Ringo hinter der Fassade erhaschen zu können und diese andere Seite von Ringo gefiel ihm. Es gefiel ihm zu sehen wie Ringo sich ihm mehr und mehr öffnete, wie dieser einfühlsam sein konnte, wenn er ihn beruhigen wollte und wie viel Spaß man mit ihm eigentlich haben konnte. 

Überraschender Weise mussten beide auch in den folgenden Tagen feststellen, dass sie als Freunde wohl sehr gut funktionierten, wer hätte das gedacht?


	4. Chapter 4

2 Wochen später... 

Die beiden WGs hatten mal wieder eine große Grillparty initiiert, weshalb die ganze Gruppe ausgelassen auf der Dachterrasse feierte. 

Während Ringo und Paco sich am Grill bedienten und Elli, Kay C , Valentin, Saskia, Sina und Bambi, zu der von Tobias aufgelegten Musik tanzten, stand dieser etwas abseits und stieß mit Easy an.

"Du sag mal was ist eigentlich aus dem Mädel geworden, für dass du neulich den ganzen Aufwand betrieben hast?" , fragte Tobias neugierig, denn Easy hatte bis jetzt noch kein Wort darüber verloren. "Ähh..." , Easy erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an die Situation auf die Tobias anspielte. Es war der Abend gewesen, als er eigentlich mit Finn schlafen wollte um endlich heraus zu finden ob er wirklich schwul war und Tobias ihn beim vorbereiten und Kerzen verteilen erwischt und dann großzügig angeboten hatte, die Wohnung zu verlassen. 

Tobias konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass an diesem Abend überhaupt nichts gelaufen war, weil Finn der Meinung gewesen war, dass sie das lieber lassen sollten, wenn Easy sich dafür Mut antrinken musste. Und noch weniger konnte er ahnen, dass es sich bei diesem Date nicht um eine Frau, sondern einen Mann gehandelt hatte.

"... Ist nichts draus geworden... ähh... sie hat dann abgesagt..." , stammelte Easy verlegen und kam sich dabei ziemlich mies vor. Aber er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte, zumindest nicht ohne sich dabei zu outen. Er wollte seinen besten Freund nicht anlügen und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar wie sehr es ihn belastete, nicht offen mit seinen Freunden umgehen zu können. Es war so verdammt kompliziert und anstrengend. Er wollte das nicht mehr.

"Hey, alles okay?" , hörte er Ringos Stimme. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Tobias inzwischen ans sein DJ Pult zurück gekehrt und Ringo auf ihn zu gekommen war. "Ähh... ja." , murmelte Easy. Ringo sah ihn dennoch weiterhin besorgt an: "Warum glaube ich dir das nicht so ganz?" , sagte er und grinste leicht. "Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr. Alle anlügen, nicht ich selbst sein zu können." , brach es aus Easy heraus. 

"Hey." , versuchte Ringo ihn zu beruhigen und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Da gibt es leider nur eine Lösung: Oute dich endlich. Ich weiß du wartest auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt, aber ich kann dir sagen den gibt es nicht. Trau dich." , riet er Easy. "Du hast Recht." , antworte dieser nach ein paar Sekunden. "Weißt du was, ich mache das jetzt einfach." , sagte er bestimmt. "Hier? Jetzt?" , fragte Ringo erstaunt über die plötzliche Entschlossenheit des Fotografen. "Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass es dafür keinen richtigen Zeitpunkt gibt und so muss ich mich wenigstens nicht vor jedem einzeln outen und hab es endlich hinter mir." , erwiderte Easy. " Okay, dann viel Glück." , sagte Ringo und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. 

Was den beiden nicht auffiel, war dass Valentin sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Er war zwar nicht nah genug um zu hören worüber die beiden sprachen, aber die Gesten zwischen ihnen, die sanften Berührungen seitens Ringo nahm er sehr wohl wahr. "Macht Ringo sich jetzt nach mir auch an Easy ran oder was?" , dachte er. Auf jeden Fall musste Ringo etwas im Schilde führen, immerhin konnte die beiden sich sonst - oder bis jetzt - nicht ausstehen.

"Okay... na dann." , Easy atmete tief durch, für einen Moment sah man in seinen Augen wieder Zweifel aufkommen, da spürte er wie Ringo sanft seine Hand drückte. "Es wird alles gut. Du schaffst das." , flüsterte dieser. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber irgendwie war das für Easy der letze Schubs der ihm noch gefehlt hatte und er atmete nochmals tief durch, bevor er zielsicher auf die Musikanlage zu ging und den Ton abdrehte. Verwirrt blickte ihn die Menge an. "Was ist denn jetzt los?" , kam es von Paco.

"Ich muss euch was sagen..." , fing Easy an. Nochmal ein tiefer Atemzug, ein ermutigender Blick von Ringo. "Ich bin schwul." So jetzt war es raus. Seine Freunde sahen ihn nur fassungslos an. "Respekt. Du hast die Mannschaft komplett sprachlos gemacht." , versuchte Ringo, die unangenehme Stille zu überbrücken und trat an Easy Seite, er wollte seine Unterstützung deutlich machen. 

"Echt jetzt? Ich mein bist du dir sicher?" , fragte Paco. "Ja ich denk schon." , antwortete Easy. "Du denkst? Du warst doch nur mit Frauen zusammen... das geht doch nicht wenn man schwul ist oder? Ich mein wenn du schwul wärst würdest du doch nur auf Männer stehen?" , Bambi wirkte ernsthaft in seinem Weltbild gestört und hatte vermutlich mal wieder schneller gesprochen als nachgedacht. 

Ringo verdrehte die Augen, während Easy Bambi nur geschockt ansah. Genau davor hatte er Angst gehabt, davor dass man ihm nicht glauben würde, weil er bis jetzt immer nur mit Frauen zusammen gewesen war. "Man Bambi! Wenn er sagt er ist schwul, dann ist das so. Nichts wäre, hätte, könnte." , verteidigte Ringo ihn. "Man wird ja mal noch fragen dürfen. So ganz check ich das nämlich nicht." , grummelte Bambi beleidigt. 

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" , fragte Tobias nüchtern und sah Easy direkt an. Dieser stand allerdings wie angewurzelt da, wahrscheinlich immer noch überfordert von Bambis unüberlegter Aussage, weshalb Ringo erneut das Wort ergriff. "Nimms nicht persönlich Brüderchen, manche Dinge muss man halt erst mal mit sich selbst ausmachen." , versuchte er zu erklären. "Was hast überhaupt du damit zu tun?!" , kam es plötzlich wie aus dem nichts von Valentin, der bis dahin still in der Ecke gestanden hatte. "Weil du bei mir keinen Erfolg hattest versuchst du jetzt Easy umzudrehen! Und der fällt auch noch drauf rein oder was?! Irgendwas läuft da doch!" , fügte er aufgebracht hinzu. "Sag mal spinnst du!" , kam es plötzlich von Easy der sich wieder aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte. "Ringo hat mir einfach nur beim Coming Out geholfen." , fügte er hinzu. 

Tobias sah auf. "Er wusste es?" , fragte er ungläubig. "Ja." , antwortete Ringo. "Du hast es ihm als erstes erzählt und nicht mir?!" , rief er verletzt. "Meine Güte Tobias du verstehst das nicht. Ich überlege seit Wochen wie ich mich am besten Outen soll, seit dem CSD -" , versuchte Easy verzweifelt zu erklären, das hier ging in eine ganz falsche Richtung. "Seit Wochen?! Du verschweigst mir das seit Wochen?! Und redest lieber mit meinem psychopathischen Halbbruder - den du noch nicht mal leiden kannst wenn ich das mal anmerken darf - anstatt mit mir, mit deinem besten Freund!?" , unterbrach ihn Tobias aufgebracht. 

Easy verstand die Welt nicht mehr, all diese Anschuldigungen, der Unglaube, darum ging es hier doch gar nicht. Verzweifelt sah er in die Runde, aber alle sahen ihn nur entweder erwartungs-, vorwurfsvoll oder geschockt an und redeten gefühlt alle auf einmal auf ihn ein. 

Valentin hackte weiterhin auf Ringo rum, Tobias murmelte irgendwas von Enttäuschung, Elli sah ihn fragend an und sagte etwas in die Richtung, dass sie hoffe er habe seine ganzen Freundinnen nicht einfach nur verarscht und als Tarnung ausgenutzt. Vermutlich erinnerte sie die Situation wieder an ihre Ex Beziehung mit einem schwulen Mann, das Thema war einfach ein wunder Punkt bei ihr. Sina versuchte Bambi im Zaum zu halten, der wohl immer noch nicht so ganz verstand wie sein Kumpel plötzlich schwul sein konnte, KayC tippte auf ihrem Handy herum und Easy hoffte inständig, dass sie sein Outing nicht gerade auf Friendssnap öffentlich breit trat und Saskia und Paco sahen dem Geschehen nur etwas überfordert zu und warteten wohl auf eine Reaktion von Easy. 

Und Easy, der verstand die Welt nicht mehr, das hier lief so gar nicht wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Das hier waren seine Freunde, die Freunde von denen ihm Ringo und auch Finn immer wieder versichert hatten, dass diese kein Problem mit seinem Outing haben würden und trotzdem fühlte er sich gerade weder akzeptiert noch respektiert. Klar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie schockiert sein werden, aber diese ganzen Vorwürfe und Anschuldigungen hatte er nicht erwartet. Und bevor er noch weiter nachdenken konnte, bewegten seine Füße sich fast von selbst und er lief einfach davon. Ihm war das hier alles zu viel, viel zu viel.

Ringo rief noch "Easy!" , doch da war dieser schon von der Dachterrasse verschwunden. "Seid ihr eigentlich komplett bescheuert?! Wisst ihr wie schwer so ein Outing ist - von der Selbstakzeptanz mal abgesehen - und ihr habt nichts besseres zu tun als nur an euch zu denken! Kein Wunder, dass Easy Angst hatte es euch zu erzählen, bei der Reaktion. Tolle Freunde seid ihr!" , schimpfte er wütend, bevor er ebenfalls die Dachterrasse verließ um nach Easy zu suchen. 

Easy war mittlerweile in sein Zimmer gestürmt und hatte sich in sein Bett verkrochen. Er fühlte sich so allein gelassen von seinen Freunden. Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange und er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Wie hatte das alles nur so schief laufen können? 

Plötzlich hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür, bevor diese vorsichtig geöffnet wurde und Ringo ins Zimmer lugte. Als dieser Easy mit angezogenen Knien in der Ecke auf dem Bett sitzen sah, schloss er die Tür leise hinter sich und kam näher. 

Vorsichtig lies er sich neben Easy sinken und legte sanft eine Hand auf dessen Arm. "Hey, die kriegen sich schon wieder ein." , sagte er ruhig. Easy sah auf, er hatte immer noch Tränen in den Augen. "Ich weiß nicht. Man warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein!" , rief er verzweifelt aus. "Vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht outen sollen..." , fügte er entmutigt hinzu. "Das wird schon alles wieder. Sind halt ein paar Idioten. Wenn sie den Schock überwunden haben, kommen sie bestimmt sofort angerannt und wollen sich entschuldigen." , versuchte Ringo ihm gut zu zu reden. "Hmm..." , schniefte Easy, eine weitere Träne bahnte sich den Weg über seine Wange. 

Ringo legte vorsichtig, fast ein bisschen schüchtern, einen Arm um Easy und zog den Älteren zu sich. Erschöpft lies Easy seinen Kopf an Ringos Schulter fallen. "Hey nicht aufgeben. Notfalls trete ich ihnen einfach nochmal in den Arsch, bins ja gewohnt mich mit allen anzulegen." , grinste Ringo und zog Easy noch etwas näher heran. Dieser musste trotz seiner Tränen lächeln und schmiegte sich in die Umarmung des Jüngeren und lies sich trösten.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Easy wieder etwas beruhigt und Ringo fragte: "Gehts wieder?" "Ja, danke." , murmelte Easy. "Weißt du was, wir beide schauen uns jetzt einen Film an, damit du auf andere Gedanken kommst." , schlug Ringo vor und griff nach Easys Laptop. "Gute Idee." , erwiderte Easy erschöpft, ein bisschen Ablenkung konnte er jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen, sonst würde er nur weiter über die Reaktion seiner Freunde grübeln und das würde ihn nur endgültig verrückt machen. 

Dass Ringo während des gesamten Films seinen Arm nicht weg zog und Easy sich weiterhin an ihn kuschelte, fiel den beiden natürlich nicht auf und vielleicht wollten sie auch gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie taten einfach was sich gut und richtig anfühlte und genossen die Nähe zu einander. Irgendwann schlief Easy, den die ganze Sache wohl doch ziemlich ausgelaugt hatte ein und auch Ringo übermannte bald die Müdigkeit, allerdings erst nachdem er sie beide zugedeckt hatte, ganz vorsichtig natürlich um Easy der immer noch in seinen Armen lag nicht zu wecken.

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Easy zuerst auf. Er fühlte einen Arm um sich herum und drehte sich zunächst verwirrt um, erst als er Ringo sah kamen ihm die Bilder des letzten Abends in den Kopf und er erinnerte sich, dass sie wohl beim gemeinsamen Film schauen eingeschlafen sein mussten. Durch die Bewegung wurde auch Ringo wach und blinzelte Easy verschlafen an. 

"Morgen." , nuschelte er. "Morgen." , erwiderte Easy und schmunzelte. Das war so gar nicht der Richard Beckmann, den man sonst kannte, mit verstrubbelten Haaren, zerknittertem Hemd und diesem süßen verschlafenen Blick mit dem dieser ihn gerade ansah. Am liebsten hätte er seine Kamera geholt um diesen Moment, diesen ganz sanften, natürlichen Ringo, ganz ohne die übliche Fassade, festzuhalten. Ringo ging es nicht viel anders als er Easys Blick bemerkte, das Strahlen in dessen Augen und dieses umwerfende Lächeln, dass ihm seit neuesten immer so ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend bescherte, einfach nur süß. 

Plötzlich riss ein Klopfen an der Tür die beiden aus ihren Gedanken. "Easy? Kann ich rein kommen?" , kam es von draußen. Natürlich Tobias, der vermutlich nach dem gestrigen ehr mäßig gut gelaufenen Abend das Gespräch mit Easy suchte. "Ähh... ja Moment." , stammelte Easy und stand auf, angezogen war er ja glücklicherweise schon, da sie beide ja gestern mit sämtlichen Klamotten an eingeschlafen waren. Auch Ringo stand auf, als Easy die Tür öffnete, sein Bruder musste ihn ja nicht gleich in Easys Bett erwischen, sonst würde es vermutlich gleich zur nächsten unangenehmen Fragerei, wenn nicht sogar Unterstellungen, kommen. 

"Easy können wir reden?" , fragte Tobias verlegen. "Ja klar." , antwortete Easy. "Ich lass euch zwei dann mal alleine." , sagte Ringo und schob sich an Tobias vorbei aus der Tür, nicht ohne Easy nochmals aufmunternd zu zu lächeln.


	5. Chapter 5

"Also?" , fragte Easy und blickte Tobias auffordernd an.

"Ich hab mich gestern wie ein riesen Arsch benommen und das tut mir echt leid." , sagte Tobias verlegen. "Mir ist egal ob du hetero, schwul, bi oder sonst was bist, du bist und bleibst trotzdem mein bester Freund." , fügte er hinzu. "Danke." , sagte Easy leise.

"Und wegen Ringo... ich verstehe es zwar immer noch nicht so ganz... aber wenn er dir geholfen hat..." , druckste Tobias herum. "Tobias. Es war reiner Zufall, dass es Ringo als erster erfahren hat. Wir sind uns in einer schwulen Bar über den Weg gelaufen und dann wusste er es halt. Ich hatte echt Angst, dass er das ausnutzt oder mich vor allen outet, aber er hat dicht gehalten. Er war die ganzen letzen Wochen für mich da und es hat einfach gut getan mit ihm zu reden, er hat mich einfach verstanden, weil er den ganzen Outing Kram eben auch schon mal durchmachen musste." , erklärte Easy.

"Mein Bruder und reden? Bist du sicher, dass wir von dem gleichen Richard Beckmann sprechen?" , scherzte Tobias. "Hey, er hat mir sogar davon erzählt wie er damals zu dir gekommen ist, nachdem er mit Yannik geschlafen hatte. Und dass du versucht hast ihn zu unterstützen. Er hat mir immer wieder Mut gemacht mich zu outen." , antwortete Easy.

Tobias blickte ihn erstaunt an, diese Art von Offenheit, hätte er Ringo gar nicht zugetraut. Es schien als hätte dieser endlich mal was richtig gemacht. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich für dich nicht so da sein konnte." , sagte Tobias kleinlaut. Er hätte Easy gerne genauso unterstützt, wie er es damals bei seinem Halbbruder zumindest versucht hatte, aber er hatte ja gestern nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als beleidigt zu sein, dass er nicht der erste gewesen war der von der neu entdeckten Sexualität seines besten Freundes erfahren hatte.

"Ist schon okay. Ich verstehe ja, dass ihr alle erst mal geschockt wart." , erwiderte Easy. Tobias nickte zustimmend. "Apropos alle, die anderen haben auch ziemlich schnell gecheckt, dass sie total drüber waren. Ringo hat uns auch ne deutliche Ansage gemacht. Ich nehme an, sie werden sich auch noch im laufe des Tages bei dir entschuldigen. Aber ich soll dir schon mal ausrichten, dass wirklich niemand ein Problem, damit hat, dass du schwul bist und es ihnen total leid tut wie sie reagiert haben." , erzählte Tobias.

"Ringos Ansage?" , fragte Easy erstaunt. "Ja, der hat uns echt richtig zusammen gestaucht, von wegen was wir für Freunde sind und dass wir nur an uns selbst denken und dann ist er ziemlich sauer abgehauen. Leider muss ich zugeben, dass er verdammt recht damit hatte." , antwortete Tobias. Easy musste lächeln als er sich vorstellte wie Ringo die gesamte Mannschaft zur Sau gemacht hatte und wie er trotzdem nur Minuten später so ruhig und einfühlsam an seine Tür geklopft und ihn getröstet hatte. "Davon hat er gestern gar nichts gesagt." , murmelte Easy mehr im Gedanken.

Tobias musste schmunzeln, da war sein kleiner Bruder doch anscheinend tatsächlich Easy nachgeeilt um ihn zu trösten, interessant. "Ihr scheint euch ja mittlerweile echt gut zu verstehen..." , meinte Tobias. "Hmm... wir haben einfach gemerkt, dass wir uns gar nicht so scheiße finden wie wir immer gedacht haben." , grinste Easy. "Ringo kann echt anders sein." , fügte er hinzu. Tobias sah Easy mit einem wissend Blick an, sagte aber nichts.

"Ist zwischen uns dann wieder alles okay?" , fragte er schließlich. "Ja zwischen uns ist alles gut." , antwortete Easy. , Tobias atmete sichtlich auf. , "Na komm her Kotzi." , sagte Easy auffordernd und zog den erleichterten Tobias in eine Umarmung.

Später war Easy mit einer großen Tüte Gummischnecken, auf den Weg zu Ringo. Er wollte sich bei ihm für seine Unterstützung bedanken. In der WG traf er allerdings zuerst auf Elli und Paco, die ihn schuldbewusst ansahen.

"Du Easy, es tut mir echt leid, was ich gestern gesagt habe. Das war echt nicht okay." , sagte Elli beschämt. "Ich verstehe ja, dass es erst mal ein Schock war und ich hab mich ja selber gefragt, wie ich jahrelang mit Frauen zusammen sein konnte, ohne zu merken dass ich schwul bin." , erwiderte Easy. "Ich hätte dir trotzdem nichts unterstellen dürfen. Ich bin da einfach etwas überempfindlich. Es tut mir echt leid." , gab Elli zu. 

"Es hat wirklich niemand ein Problem damit, dass du schwul bist. Du bist unser Freund und wir unterstützen dich, auch wenn wir uns gestern alle wie Vollidioten aufgeführt haben." , ergänzte Paco. "Schon okay, es kam ja für alle etwas überraschend." , sagte Easy versöhnlich. Elli und Paco atmeten erleichtert auf, sie waren froh, dass ihr Freund nicht länger sauer auf sie war und ihnen ihre blöde Reaktion verzieh.

"Ähh... ich wollte eigentlich zu Ringo." , sagte Easy, als ihm wieder einfiel weshalb er eigentlich her gekommen war. "Der ist oben." , antwortete Paco. Schnell lief Easy die Treppe hinauf und klopfte an Ringos Zimmertür, als er ein: "Jaa" , aus dem Zimmer hörte öffnete er die Tür und trat ein.

"Hey." , sagte er. "Hey." , erwiderte Ringo lächelnd, als er Easy sah. "Und brauchst du noch eine Session bei deinem Hobby-Psychologen?" , scherzte er und lies das Buch sinken, mit dem er es sich bis gerade eben im Bett bequem gemacht hatte. "So ähnlich..." , grinste Easy und setzte sich zu Ringo aufs Bett. "Tobias hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und Elli und Paco auch." , erzählte er. "Siehst du hab ich doch gesagt." , sagte Ringo. "Ja hast du. Und Tobias meinte du hättest ihnen gestern deutlich die Meinung gegeigt?" , fuhr Easy fort. "Irgendeiner musste es ja tun so wie die sich aufgeführt haben." , machte Ringo klar. 

"Danke. Für alles..." , sagte Easy. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sahen sich die beiden einfach nur an. "Ich hab da übrigens noch ein kleines Dankeschön für meinen Hobby-Psychologen." Easy wedelte verlockend mit den Gummischnecken. "Das lohnt sich ja richtig dein Therapeut zu sein. Naja irgendwo musst du dir ja mal ne kompetente Meinung holen, bei dem Haufen Chaoten hier." , grinste Ringo frech und griff nach der Tüte die ihm Easy vor die Nase hielt. 

Doch Easy zog die Tüte spielerisch weg, so dass Ringo sie nicht mehr erreichen konnte. "Sind wir mal wieder etwas sehr von uns selbst überzeugt Herr Beckmann." , stichelte Easy. "Hey!" Ringo streckte sich und haschte nach der Tüte in Easys Hand, die dieser weit von sich gestreckt hatte. Easy lachte triumphierend und hielt die Gummischnecken noch ein Stück weiter weg. Diesen Moment nutzte Ringo um Easy zu packen und ihn unter sich aufs Bett zu pinnen, beide mussten lachen, dass die Tüte Gummischnecken längst achtlos auf dem Boden lag, hatten sie vertieft in ihre Kabbeleien gar nicht bemerkt. "Na gibst du auf?" , grinste Ringo siegreich. "Niemals." , lachte Easy und drehte sich mit einem Ruck so dass Ringo neben ihm aufs Bett fiel. "Na gut sagen wir unentschieden." , sagte Ringo und grinste Easy an.

"Ich mein das mit dem Dankeschön übrigens ernst." , sagte Easy nachdem die beiden sich eine Weile nur angesehen hatten. "Ich bin echt froh, dass du für mich da warst die ganze Zeit. Überraschenderweise hat das echt gut getan, so mit dir zu reden und so... du hast mir gut getan..." , redete er weiter. Ringo wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, sowas hatte ihm schon lange keiner mehr gesagt, er war normalerweise nicht der beliebteste Ansprechpartner bei Problemen und schon gar nicht war er der Typ der Menschen gut tat und trotzdem hatte ihm das gerade ausgerechnet Easy gesagt, ausgerechnet Easy hatte er gut getan und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, musste er zugeben, dass Easy ihm auch gut getan hatte, gut tat. Ausgerechnet Easy.

Easy sah ihm immer noch nur an und Ringo schaute in diese funkelnden, bernsteinfarbenen Augen und hatte das Gefühl sich in ihnen zu verlieren. War Easy gerade näher gekommen? Sein Gehirn fühlte sich an wie benebelt, völlig gebannt von der Spannung zwischen ihnen. Auch Easy fühlte sich als würde er in den blaugrauen Augen seines Gegenübers ertrinken, in seinem ganzen Körper fing es an zu kribbeln und es war als gäbe es eine unsichtbare Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen beiden denen keiner von ihnen widerstehen konnte, widerstehen wollte. Langsam lehnten sie sich immer weiter zueinander, näherten sich zärtlich an.

"Easy was machen wir hier?" , hauchte Ringo, sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Easys entfernt.

"Keine Ahnung..." , antwortete Easy, er kam noch näher. Noch immer konnten sie den Blick nicht von einander lösen, es war als würde die Welt einen Augenblick still stehen, als sich ihre Lippen endlich zu einem sanften Kuss trafen, der ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle in beiden auslöste.

"Wir sollten nicht..." , flüsterte Ringo, nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten. "Nein sollten wir nicht..." , stimmte Easy zu. Beide immer noch vollkommen im Bann des anderen. Und wie von selbst schlossen sich ihre Augen erneut und ihre Lippen trafen sich ein zweites Mal.

"Wir mögen uns nicht mal..." Ein weiterer zärtlicher Kuss folgte. "Nein tun wir nicht..." , und schon lagen Easys Lippen wieder auf Ringos.

"Blöde Idee" , grinste Ringo. "Richtig blöde Idee..." , erwiderte Easy und zog Ringo lächelnd zu sich um den Kuss endlich zu intensivieren. Ringos Hände wanderten wie von selbst zu Easys Hüfte, zogen den dunkelhaarigen noch ein Stückchen näher zu sich. Vorsichtig bat Easy mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, der von Ringo mit einem sanften Stöhnen gewährt wurde. Ihre Küsse waren langsam, zärtlich, fast vorsichtig so als würden sie den anderen erst Stück für Stück entdecken, ohne Eile, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. In diesem Moment zählten nur sie beide.


	6. Chapter 6

Als die beiden sich schließlich wieder von einander lösten, konnten sie nicht sagen ob nur Sekunden oder schon Stunden vergangen waren. Sie lagen sich immer noch in den Armen und sahen sich an, realisierten zum ersten Mal, welche starken Gefühle sie für den anderen hatten. "Wow." , kam es schließlich von Easy. "Wow kannst du gut küssen oder wow was wird das hier?" , fragte Ringo. "Beides." , grinste Easy. "Also ersteres kann ich nur zurück geben. Zweiteres... ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass sich das gerade verdammt gut angefühlt hat." , lächelte Ringo und blickte Easy etwas verlegen an. Wurde Ringo gerade sogar etwas rot oder bildete Easy sich das ein? 

Gerade als Easy etwas erwidern wollte, hörten sie von unten Paco rufen: "Ringo! Easy! Essen!" Beide schreckten auseinander. "Ach ja Mist, gemeinsames Versöhnungs-WG-Essen, hat mir doch Tobias vorhin extra noch gesagt." , seufzte Easy. "Ringo! Easy!" , kam es erneut ungeduldig von unten. "Jaaa, wir kommen schon." , rief Ringo und seufzte genervt. "Na los, sonst kommen sie noch hoch und zerren uns eigenhändig aus dem Zimmer." , scherzte Easy. Auch wenn beide eigentlich gerade so gar keinen Kopf für ein gemeinsames Essen mit ihren Mitbewohnern hatten - immerhin stand die Frage was das zwischen ihnen beiden eigentlich war immer noch im Raum - machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten.

"Na musstet ihr euch erst anziehen?" , stichelte KayC als Ringo und Easy sich als letzte an den Tisch setzten. Vor Schreck verschluckte sich Easy gleich an seiner Cola, von der er gerade einen Schluck hatte nehmen wollen und Ringo musste ihm auf den Rücken klopfen damit er wieder Luft bekam. Tobias verdrehte die Augen. "Weil ja auch alle Schwulen gleich miteinander ins Bett gehen. Vorurteile hast du gar keine oder!?" , übernahm er sofort Easys Verteidigung. "Also ich bin bi." , kam es von Ringo. Bevor die beiden Streithähne sich weiter anzicken konnten, sprach Paco allerdings ein Machtwort, er wollte nicht gleich wieder Streit - immerhin war das ein Versöhnungs-Essen - und es kehrte wieder Ruhe am Tisch ein.

"Easy, ich wollte dir auch nochmal sagen, dass es für mich echt egal ist wen du liebst, Hauptsache du bist glücklich. Und sorry, dass ich da gestern einfach nur so sprachlos herum gestanden bin." , sagte Saskia. "Schon gut, war ja schon ein kleiner Schock." , erwiderte Easy. 

"Seit wann eigentlich? Also wie hast du das gemerkt? Also wenn ich fragen darf." , fragte Paco. "Naja ich denke so seit dem CSD und dann war da ja noch Finn..." , antwortete Easy. "Ach ja, hab ichs mir doch gedacht." , grinste Paco. "Ha! Also hatte ich doch Grund zur Eifersucht." , scherzte Tobias. "Hmm... ich glaube an den Dingen die ich mit Finn gemacht habe hättest du ehr weniger Spaß gehabt." , grinste Easy. "Ohhh" , lachte die ganze WG über diese schlagfertige Antwort. 

Damit war die Angespannte Stimmung am Tisch endgültig gebrochen und bald waren auch alle Fragen zu Easys Outing geklärt. Easy war froh, dass er das Outing vor seinen Freunden jetzt endlich hinter sich hatte. Ringo hatte Recht gehabt, es fühlte sich wahnsinnig erleichternd an sich endlich nicht mehr verstecken zu müssen. Er fühlte sich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr und er fragte sich ob das nicht auch ein kleines bisschen an der Knutscherei mit Ringo lag. Als er daran dachte, musste er unweigerlich lächeln und er blickte zu Ringo, der seinen Blick auffing und ebenfalls sein Lächeln nicht zurück halten konnte. 

Ringo wurde es plötzlich ganz warm und er fühlte sich ganz kribblig, als Easy ihn ansah, mit diesem unglaublichen Grübchen-Lächeln. Warum war ihm das all die Jahre nie aufgefallen? Und warum lies es seine Knie plötzlich ganz weich werden. Was hatte dieser Mann nur mit ihm gemacht? Er wusste es nicht, was er allerdings wusste, war dass er am liebsten sofort aufgesprungen und seine Lippen wieder auf die von Easy gepresst hätte, um genau da weiter zu machen, wo sie vorhin unterbrochen worden waren. 

Easy ging es nicht viel anders, sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er Ringos Lächeln und das schelmische Funkeln in dessen Augen wahrnahm, das keinen Zweifel daran lies woran er gerade dachte und was er am liebsten tun würde, zumindest hoffte Easy das richtig zu interpretieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum ihn ausgerechnet Ringo auf einmal so um den Verstand brachte, so sehr dass er ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt wieder zu sich gezogen hätte um diese weichen Lippen endlich wieder auf seinen zu spüren. Ringo zu küssen hatte sich so gut, so richtig angefühlt. Und dieses Kribbeln, waren das etwas Schmetterlinge? Hatte er sich ernsthaft in Richard Beckmann verliebt?

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss Easy aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich muss nochmal schnell runter zum Büdchen, Miri braucht kurz meine Hilfe." , sagte er, nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte, warf Ringo einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und eilte aus der Tür. Ringo sah ihm nach, seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um den Kuss, oder besser gesagt die Küsse, darum wie intensiv es sich angefühlt hatte und wie leicht er sich dabei gefühlt hatte. Wie gerne er in dem Moment einfach die Zeit angehalten hätte, nur um bis in die Unendlichkeit mit Easy zu knutschen und ihn in seinen Armen halten zu können. Hatte er sich tatsächlich in Easy Winter verliebt?

"Ringo?" , "Ringo!" , holte ihn eine Stimme in die Realität zurück. "Ähh was?" , stammelte er. "Ob du fertig mit Essen bist hab ich gefragt?" , wiederholte Elli, die gerade dabei war das Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. "Ähh ja klar." , sagte er, stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer, bevor er vor seinen Mitbewohnern noch mehr in Tagträumen versinken konnte. Die anderen sahen ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, irgendwas war anders an Richard Beckmann in letzter Zeit, er wirkte irgendwie lockerer, glücklicher.

Im Zimmer angekommen, hörte Ringo sein Handy piepen. Eine Nachricht von Easy Winter: *Hey, sorry dass ich weg musste. Treffen bei mir in einer Viertelstunde? :)* Und schon wieder begann sein Herz etwas schneller zu schlagen. Er lächelte - schon wieder. *Ok. Freu mich ;)* , schrieb er zurück. 

Als Ringo wenig später, schließlich an Easys Tür klopfte und ihn dieser herein bat war er etwas nervös, beide wussten nicht so recht wie sie sich in der Situation verhalten sollten. Es war alles so anders und neu. Schließlich standen sie sich einfach nur aufgeregt und unsicher in Easys Zimmer gegenüber, sahen sich verlegen, fast schüchtern an, keiner wusste so recht wie er anfangen sollte.

"Wir sollten reden..." , sagte Easy schließlich leise und machte einen Schritt auf Ringo zu. "Ja sollte wir." , auch Ringo kam einen Schritt auf Easy zu. 

Und da war sie auch schon wieder, die unbestreitbare Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen beiden. Die sie unweigerlich alles um sie herum vergessen lies, weil der andere sie einfach in seinen Bann zog. Weil Nachdenken in diesem Moment nebensächlich war und nur wichtig war was man fühlte. Weil nur zählte, dass ihre Herzen ein bisschen schneller schlugen, dass die Schmetterlinge in ihren Bäuchen Loopings flogen und dass jeder Blick dieses warme, wohlige Kribbeln in ihnen auslöste. Und weil Küssen viel einfacher war als Reden.

"Unbedingt..." , kam es fast flüsternd aus Easy Mund, bevor Ringos Lippen wieder zärtlich auf seinen landeten. Sanft zog Easy den Jüngeren noch ein Stück näher zu sich, seine Hände vergruben sich in dessen Haaren, während er ihn leidenschaftlich zurück küsste. Langsam bahnten sich die beiden den Weg zu Easys Bett, die Lippen dabei keinen Moment von einander lassend. Gerade als sich Ringo liebevoll über Easy beugte und ihn erneut in einen innigen Kuss zog, klopfte es an der Tür. 

"Easy? Bambi ist da und möchte mit dir reden..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähhm ich bin dann mal weg lalala *unauffällig weg schleich*   
> Bitte lasst mich leben, ich weiß es ist ganz gemein die beiden ständig zu stören aber, aber... Spannung, Knistern, slow burn und so... ihr versteht? *Unschuldig Augen aufschlag* :D   
> Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und ihr habt noch Lust auf mehr. :)


	7. Chapter 7

"Ich sag doch, ein Haufen Chaoten mit absolut keinem Talent für Timing." , seufzte Ringo und grinste Easy an. "Sorry, aber ich sollte mit ihm reden." , erwiderte Easy. "Ich weiß." , antwortete Ringo, er hatte Verständnis dafür, dass Easy möglichst schnell alle noch verbliebenen Dinge im Zusammenhang mit seinem Outing klären wollte. "Wir sollten auch nochmal reden..." , sagte Easy zögernd. "Dachterrasse? In einer Stunde?" , schlug Ringo lächelnd vor. Easy nickte und musste ebenfalls Lächeln. 

Als Easy ins Wohnzimmer kam, stand dort schon Bambi etwas nervös in der Gegend rum. Ringo verabschiedete sich schnell und auch Tobias zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück, damit die beiden in Ruhe reden konnten. 

"Hey." , sagte Bambi verlegen. "Hi." , antwortete Easy knapp. "Ich wollte... also ich wollte mich entschuldigen." , fing Bambi an. "War nicht okay wie ich gestern reagiert habe. Also ich will nicht, dass du denkst dass ich homophob wäre oder so... ich hab echt kein Problem damit... wenn du jetzt schwul bist, ist das dein Ding... ich checks nur noch nicht so ganz..." , redete er weiter. "Ich weiß, dass du nicht homophob bist. Du redest nur manchmal schneller als du nachdenkst." , sagte Easy. "Ja ähh sorry." , stammelte Bambi. "Schon gut. Für mich kam das ganze ja auch ziemlich überraschend, aber jetzt ist es halt so." , erklärte Easy, er wusste ja wie der Automechaniker tickte und dass er nichts von dem was er gesagt hatte wirklich böse gemeint hatte. 

"Easy?" "Ja." "Also du warst doch mit voll vielen Frauen zusammen und du fandest es doch geil oder?" , Bambi schien immer noch etwas verwirrt zu sein. "Ja schon. Aber mit Männern ist es irgendwie anders... also als ob es schon immer so... es ist echt schwer zu erklären." , erzählte Easy. "Hmm..." , machte Bambi, die Sache würde ihn wohl noch etwas beschäftigen und man konnte förmlich sehen wie sich eine ganze Reihe neuer Fragen in seinem Kopf bildeten. "Komm, setzt dich du riesen Baby. Ich glaube du hast ne Menge Fragen." , sagte Easy und klopfte einladend auf den Stuhl neben sich. Bambi setzte sich. "Also frag." , forderte Easy ihn auf. "Ähhm... hat's weh getan?" , brach es aus Bambi schließlich unverblümt heraus. Easy stöhnte auf und verdrehte die Augen, war ja klar, das würde was werden. Doch er beantwortete gerne Bambis Fragen, wenn das hieß, dass sein Freund ihn dann besser verstehen würde. 

Währenddessen saß Ringo auf den Sofa in der WG und dachte nach. Okay, genauer gesagt dachte er an Easy und starrte dabei träumerisch an die Decke. Ein Lächeln schlich sich unvermeidbar auf sein Gesicht als er an ihren Kuss - ja gut ihre Küsse - zurück dachte. Dieser Kerl machte ihn sowas von verrückt, er fühlte sich als würde er den Verstand verlieren, wenn er nicht bald wieder bei ihm sein konnte. Fast kam er sich vor wie ein verknallter Teenager, der zu nichts anderem mehr in der Lage war, als an seinen Schwarm zu denken. Nicht, dass er das jemals zugegeben hätte. Viel hätte nicht mehr gefehlt und er hätte verliebt aufgeseufzt. 

Ja verliebt, das musste er sich inzwischen eingestehen. Verliebt in Easy Winter. Und natürlich waren ihm bestimmt hundert Gründe eingefallen, warum das auf gar keinen Fall sein durfte und warum er das am besten schnellst möglichst beenden sollte. Aber als er vorhin in Easys Augen geblickt hatte, war das einzige was er noch gewusst hatte, dass er noch nie solche Gefühle für jemanden gehabt hatte und dass er diesen Mann festhalten musste, weil es unmöglich war dieser Anziehung zu widerstehen. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Easy genauso ging.

Nachdem Bambi keinerlei Fragen mehr eingefallen waren und ihm Easy nochmals versichert hatte, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles okay war, verabschiedete er sich schließlich mit einer versöhnlichen Umarmung von Easy. Dieser lies sich geschafft aufs Sofa fallen, schmunzelnd schüttelte er den Kopf, Bambi war schon einer von der ganz besonderen Sorte. Er sah auf die Uhr, er hatte noch etwas Zeit bis zu seinem Treffen mit Ringo. Sie mussten wirklich dringend über ein paar Dinge reden. 

Als er daran dachte, wie ihre bisherigen Versuche zu "Reden" geendet hatten, musste er grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er sich mal so zu Richard Beckmann hingezogen fühlen würde. Jahrelang hatten sie sich gehasst, sich immer wieder Stöcke zwischen die Beine geworfen und mehr als einmal hatte das in einer Prügelei geendet. Und jetzt? Sie waren wie zwei Magnete, die man plötzlich umgedreht hatte und die sich nun unwiderruflich mit aller Kraft anzogen und nicht mehr von einander los kamen. Ein Kuss und er war süchtig gewesen, süchtig nach diesem Gefühl, das er so noch nie erlebt hatte. 

Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ringo wenigsten einen Bruchteil von dem spürte was er zwischen ihnen wahrnahm. Denn eins hatte Ringo immer wieder deutlich gemacht: Beziehungen waren nicht sein Ding. Aber aus ihren Gesprächen wusste Easy auch, dass das mitunter daran lag, dass Ringo einfach Angst hatte, Angst nicht gut genug zu sein, Angst sich zu öffnen und verletzt zu werden, Angst nur wieder alles zu verbocken und mehrmals hatte Easy den Eindruck gehabt, dass Ringo manchmal glaubte dass man ihn so wie er war gar nicht lieben konnte. Deshalb spielte er nach außen lieber gleich das herzlose Arschloch. Doch Easy hatte es geschafft hinter diese Fassade zu blicken und hatte sich in ihn verliebt, er wollte ihn, mit allem drum und dran, das war ihm inzwischen klar.

Als Easy schließlich die Dachterrasse betrat, sah er Ringo bereits an der Brüstung lehnen und in die Nacht heraus schauen. "Hey." , sagte er leise, er war nervös, aufgeregt was passieren würde. "Hey." , begrüßte ihn Ringo sanft und drehte sich um. Das Lächeln, dass sich dabei auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, lies Easy Gänsehaut bekommen. Schon wieder standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich an.

"Ringo, was ist das zwischen uns?" , fragte Easy leise. "Etwas was gegen jede Vernunft ist." , antworte Ringo. Easy musste leicht auflachen. "Gefühle sind nicht vernünftig." , antwortete er. Er fühlte eine Hand nach seiner greifen. Waren sie sich schon wieder näher gekommen? "Wir beide..." , flüsterte Ringo, ihre Gesichter waren sich so nah, dass sie den Atem des anderen spüren konnten. "... das kann nur schief gehen." , hauchte Easy bevor er das tat von dem er die letzte Stunde geträumt hatte und seine Lippen auf die von Ringo presste. 

Der Kuss fing langsam und zärtlich an und wurde dann immer leidenschaftlicher, bis man es wohl nur noch als heftige Knutscherei bezeichnen konnte. Sanft drängte Ringo Easy nach hinten, zur großen Liegefläche. Als Easy schließlich mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag und Ringo sich über ihn beugte, zögerte er. "Ringo? Ist das hier etwas einmaliges für dich?" , fragte Easy unsicher. So richtig geklärt war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen ja immerhin noch nicht. 

Ringo hielt inne und sah Easy liebevoll an. "Ich dachte du kannst zählen." , sagte er. "Denn genau genommen ist das hier das dritte Mal." , grinste er frech. "Blödmann." , Easy musste nun ebenfalls lachen und schubste Ringo spielerisch von sich, der sich lachend neben ihn fallen lies. "Beantwortet aber meine Frage nicht?" , kam es leise, fast unsicher von Easy. Er musste es jetzt einfach wissen, wissen was er für Ringo war, wissen ob dieser auch nur annähernd solche Gefühle für ihn hatte wie er für ihn empfand.

Ringo strich zärtlich mit einer Hand über Easys Wange und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Nein. Ich will nicht, dass das was einmaliges ist, auch nichts dreimaliges. Ich will dich." , sagte er mit sanfter aber ernster Stimme.

"Und du?" , fragte er verunsichert durch Easys Frage. "Nein." , antwortete Easy. "Nein?" Man konnte die Panik in Ringos Augen direkt sehen. "Ich will auch nicht, dass das hier nur etwas... dreimaliges ist." , fügte Easy nach einer kleinen Pause grinsend hinzu. Ringo ein wenig zappeln zu lassen, hatte er sich selbst in dem Moment einfach nicht verkneifen können. Er liebte ihre kleinen Kabbeleien. 

"Hey!" Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Ringo auf und sah Easy gespielt beleidigt an. "Ich hasse dich, Easy Winter." , sagte er, während sich gleichzeitig ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er den Älteren zu sich heran zog. "Nein, tust du nicht." , antwortete Easy grinsend. Und als sich ihre Lippen dieses Mal berührten, schien plötzlich alles an seinen Platz zu fallen und alle restlichen Zweifel, waren wie weggeblasen, weg gespült von der Welle des Glücks, die die beiden gerade überrollte. Vollkommen egal ob das schwierig werden würde, vollkommen egal was früher war, es zählte nur das hier und jetzt.

Die Küsse der beiden wurden inniger. Ringos Lippen wanderten zu Easys Hals, was diesen aufseufzen lies. Er zog den Jüngeren noch enger an sich heran, wollte ihm noch näher sein.

Plötzlich hörten sie wie die Tür sich öffnete, etwas auf den Boden fiel und jemand mit einem: "Aua! Mist!" , auf die Dachterrasse stolperte. Schnell fuhren sie auseinander, setzten sich - auffällig, unauffällig - nebeneinander und versuchten so zu tun als hätten sie nicht noch bis gerade eben hemmungslos miteinander rum geknutscht. 

"Oh, Hi Jungs." , sagte Saskia als sie die beiden entdeckte. "Was machst du denn hier?" , fragte Ringo. "Ähh, Wäsche aufhängen." , antworte Saskia und zeigte auf ihren Wäschekorb. "Ähhm ja wir wollten eh runter gehen." , sagte Easy. "Ich wollte euch jetzt nicht vertreiben." , erwiderte Saskia noch, doch da waren die beiden schon von der Dachterrasse verschwunden. Das Saskia sie sehr wohl gesehen und ihren Wäschekorb mit Absicht hatte fallen lassen um sich bemerkbar zu machen und den beiden Zeit zu geben sich zu sammeln, wusste das Paar natürlich nicht. Schmunzelnd widmete Saskia sich ihrer Wäsche, hatte sie sich doch schon nach den Blicken die sich die ehemaligen Erzfeinde beim Essen immer wieder zu geworfen hatten, gedacht, dass da was läuft zwischen den beiden. Ringo und Easy, wer hätte das gedacht?


	8. Chapter 8

"Wo denkst du gehst du hin?" , fragte Easy und hielt Ringo am Arm fest. "Ähhm rüber..." , antwortete dieser. "Nichts da. Du kommst jetzt mit." , sagte Easy bestimmend und zog Ringo an der Hand Richtung 2er WG. "Und Tobias?" , hielt Ringo ihn zurück, er wusste nicht ob es die beste Idee war ihm sofort nach Easys Outing den nächsten Schock zu verpassen. Immerhin wäre Tobias wahrscheinlich alles andere als begeistert davon, dass sein bester Freund jetzt ausgerechnet mit seinem "Psycho" Halbbruder zusammen war. 

"Mir vollkommen egal, selbst wenn die halbe Schillerallee hier aufkreuzt, du denkst nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich jetzt einfach so gehen lasse." , grinste Easy und zog Ringo an der Hüfte noch näher zu ihm heran. "Nicht?" , flüsterte Ringo, während er seine Arme um Easys Nacken schlang. Easy schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher mit mir?" , fragte Ringo leise, nachdem sie sich wieder von einander gelöst hatten und blickte Easy unsicher an. "Ich weiß, dass ich nicht unbedingt der perfekte Typ für eine Beziehung bin... und ich bin auch nicht gerade gut in dem ganzen Beziehungskram, ich weiß nicht wie -" "Ich finde du kriegst das mit dem Beziehungskram doch ganz gut hin..." , unterbrach ihn Easy. "Aber nur weil du es bist... mit dir ist auf einmal alles so anders, so einfach, fast zu einfach... aber mit mir, mit mir ist gar nichts einfach. Willst du dir das wirklich antun? Ich würde verstehen wenn du nicht - " An dieser Stelle stoppte ihn Easy mit einem Kuss. 

"Schhh." , machte Easy und legte einen Finger auf Ringos Lippen, damit dieser nicht sofort wieder anfing zu reden. "Ich kenne mittlerweile deine schlechtesten und deine besten Seiten, ich glaube ich weiß worauf ich mich einlasse. Und ich weiß du hältst dich oft für nicht besonders liebenswert, aber ich hab mich in dich verliebt, so wie du bist." , sagte Easy sanft und sah dem Jüngeren dabei eindringlich an. Ringo blickte Easy für einem Moment nur geflasht, fast ein bisschen ungläubig, an. So als wäre er fasziniert davon, dass Easy anscheinend tatsächlich das Wunder vollbracht hatte sich in ihn, in Richard Beckmann zu verlieben und so als würde er sich immer noch fragen wie das überhaupt möglich war. 

"Und selbst wenn hundert Dinge dagegen sprechen, das Leben ist zu kurz um solche Gefühle zu ignorieren. Ich meine wie oft passiert dir das denn schon, dass dich jemand so wahnsinnig macht, dass du nicht mehr aufhören kannst an ihn zu denken..." , er sah Ringo direkt an . "Oder dass du -" "Oder dass du Herzrasen kriegst und nur noch debil rum grinsen kannst, wenn er nur vor dir steht?" , beendete Ringo grinsend den Satz. "Zum Beispiel..." , musste Easy nun ebenfalls grinsen. 

"Und die anderen? Ich meine ausgerechnet wir beide..." , fragte Ringo nochmals vorsichtig, es hätte ja auch sein können, dass Easy ihre Beziehung lieber geheim halten wollte. "Es ist mir egal was die anderen sagen, die werden sich schon daran gewöhnen." , kam es allerdings sofort von Easy. "Außer du willst nicht -" Dieses Mal unterbrach ihn Ringo mit einem Kuss, den Easy sofort erwiderte. "Falls du's noch nicht gemerkt hast - ich sagte ja ich bin nicht gut mit diesem Beziehungskram - ich will mit dir zusammen sein und meinetwegen kann das auch die ganze Welt wissen." , grinste Ringo, der von Easy mit einem gemurmelten "Idiot." , sofort wieder in einen Kuss gezogen wurde.

"Gut, denn besonders geschickt im Verheimlichen seid ihr nicht." , hörten sie plötzlich Saskias Stimme, die gerade vom Wäsche Aufhängen zurück kam und den letzten Teil von Ringos Satz mitbekommen hatte. Ups da hatten sie wohl mal wieder vergessen, dass sie mitten im Flur standen. Etwas verlegen schauten sie Saskia an. "Sorry Jungs, ich wollte euch echt nicht stören, aber dieses Mal kann ich schlecht so tun als hätte ich euch nicht gesehen. Ich muss da nämlich mal vorbei." , kam es belustigt von Saskia. "Ähhm" , ertappt sahen sie Saskia an und gaben den Weg zur Tür frei.

"Jetzt schaut nicht so erschrocken, es ist alles gut." , sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern und ging an den beiden vorbei zur Tür. "Außerdem wie war das gerade? Die ganze Welt kann es wissen." , lachte sie. "Sag mal machst du dich über meinen Freund lustig?" , erwiderte Easy gespielt empört. "Nee, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, Richard Beckmann mal so was sagen zu hören." , grinste sie. "Haha sehr witzig." , grummelte Ringo. Wurde er da gerade etwa ein kleines bisschen rot? "Aww...", machte Easy und gab Ringo einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Aber im Ernst ich freu mich für euch." , lächelte Saskia. "Danke." , sagten Easy und Ringo gleichzeitig und sahen ihr hinterher als sie in die WG verschwand. Das war doch gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen.

"Wir haben heute echt kein Glück wenn es darum geht ungestört zu sein. Das war heute schon das vierte Mal." , stöhnte Ringo, als Saskia weg war, konnte sich allerdings ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Hmm... ich hätte da einen Vorschlag..." , sagte Easy verführerisch und zog Ringo mit sich in Richtung 2er WG. Kichernd stolperten sie zur Tür herein, zum Glück war Tobias wohl gerade mit Stinker unterwegs, so dass sie ungesehen in Easys Zimmer ankamen. "Warte." , sagte Easy als ihn Ringo wieder an sich ziehen wollte. "Ich lasse mich heute garantiert nicht noch ein fünftes Mal stören." , sagte er grinsend und drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um.

Ringo hatte es sich derweil auf Easy Bett bequem gemacht und sah seinen Freund mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Amüsement an. "Was?" , fragte Easy verlegen lächelnd als er Ringos verträumten Blick bemerkte. "Nichts..." , grinste Ringo , "Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie ironisch das hier alles ist. Wenn man mal zurück denkt..." Easy musste auf lachen, als er an all die Streitereien die sie die letzen Jahre gehabt hatten dachte, wie sehr sie sich gehasst hatten und jetzt saßen sie hier auf seinen Bett und sahen sich verliebt an. "Wir müssen völlig bekloppt sein." , flüsterte Easy mit einem Grinsen und näherte sich Ringos Gesicht. "Vollkommen wahnsinnig." , stimmte ihm Ringo zu, bevor er endlich die letzen Zentimeter zwischen ihren Lippen überbrückte und Easy zärtlich küsste. 

Easy intensivierte den Kuss und schob Ringo schließlich sanft nach hinten aufs Bett, so dass sie jetzt neben einander lagen, natürlich die Lippen nicht von einander lassend. Das Wissen jetzt ganz ungestört zu sein, den anderen ganz für sich zu haben, löste ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in beiden aus. Trotzdem war keine Eile zwischen ihnen. Ganz sanft bat Ringo mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, den Easy natürlich gewährte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit die sie einfach nur da lagen, sich küssten und zärtlich entdeckten. 

Fast schüchtern lies Easy eine Hand unter das Shirt des Jüngeren wandern. Ringo quittierte das mit einem leichten Stöhnen und fuhr ebenfalls unter Easys Oberteil, lies seine Finger den Rücken des Dunkelhaarigen auf und ab wandern, während Easys Lippen den Weg zu dessen Hals fanden. 

Zittrige Finger fingen an Ringos Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Sanft strich Easy über Ringos Brust, ließ seine Lippen folgen, knabberte zaghaft an einer Brustwarze, was den Jüngeren aufkeuchen ließ, bevor Easy erneut seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Ringo drehte sich vorsichtig um, so dass er nun auf Easy lag. Für einen kurzen Moment verloren sie sich wieder in den Augen des anderen, bis Ringo Easy ein weiteres Mal in einen innigen Kuss zog. Auch er bahnte sich den Weg zu Easys Hals, saugte kurz an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter dessen Ohr, was den Ältere aufstöhnen und sich seinem Freund nur noch mehr entgegen drängen ließ. 

Die Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher, beide waren erregt, wollten einander endlich spüren. Easys Hände vergruben sich in Ringos Haaren. Ringo krallte sich in Easys Shirt um ihn noch näher heran zu ziehen. Bis jetzt hatte Ringo sich zurück gehalten, hatte Easy voll und ganz das Tempo bestimmen lassen, doch als dieser ihm mit einem "Gott, Ich will dich." seine Hüften entgegen rollte, konnte sich auch Ringo nicht mehr beherrschen und zerrte regelrecht an Easys T-Shirt um endlich auch dessen nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren. 

Währenddessen hatte sich Easy an Ringos Gürtel zu schaffen gemacht und mit einem letzten sich rückversichernden Blick wanderten auch Ringos Hände in Easys Jeans . Schnell hatten beide ihre Hosen verloren und ihre Boxershorts folgten sogleich. Beide stöhnten auf als sie sich jetzt küssten, ihre nackten Körper ineinander verschlungen. Leidenschaftlich und doch zärtlich, genossen sie es einander Lust zu bereiten und sich so nahe zu sein. 

Plötzlich stoppte Easy und sah Ringo tief in die Augen, bevor er seinen Freund zu sich zog. "Ich will mit dir schlafen." , flüsterte er in Ringos Ohr. Dieser musste Lächeln, als er Easy ansah, wie er da lag, leicht verlegen, gerötete Wangen und trotzdem glühte das Verlangen in seinen Augen. Ringo war sich sicher noch nie mit einem Blick, der so süß und gleichzeitig so sexy war, angesehen worden zu sein. Zärtlich strich er über Easys Gesicht. "Bist du sicher? , fragte er. Er wusste, dass sein Freund noch nicht viel Erfahrung mit Männern hatte und er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sich Easy zu irgendetwas gedrängt fühlte. Easys Antwort war ein liebevoller Kuss, der beiden die Sicherheit gab die sie in diesem Moment brauchten.

Ringo ließ sich Zeit, berührte seinen Freund zärtlich, bereitete ihn mit aller Umsicht vor. Versicherte sich mit Worten und Blicken immer wieder dass es okay war was er tat, bevor er den nächsten Schritt wagte. Er ließ Easy alle Zeit die er brauchte um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Dabei hörte er niemals auf ihn zu küssen und zu streicheln. Und als die beiden schließlich einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden hatten und sich ihre Finger dabei in einander verschränkten, war es als würde ein ganzes Feuerwerk in ihnen explodieren, so intensiv und überwältigend war das Gefühl. Jede Berührung war wie ein kleiner Stromschlag, jeder Kuss machte süchtig. Sie kosteten jeden Moment aus, genossen es sich zu spüren. Immer wieder sahen sie sich sich liebevoll an, mussten lächeln, weil es sich einfach so gut, so richtig anfühlte so zusammen zu sein. 

Später lagen sie immer noch nackt, eng an einander gekuschelt im Bett, warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu. Zärtlich strich Easy immer wieder durch Ringos Haare, während dieser wohlig seufzend die Augen schloss. "Wir beide hmm..." , flüsterte Easy. "Hmm... wir beide." , lächelte Ringo und kuschelte sich noch enger an Easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ringo als erster auf. Es dauerten einen Moment bis ihm die Bilder des gestrigen Tages in den Kopf kamen und er endgültig realisierte, dass das hier kein Traum war. Er lag wirklich hier, in Easys Bett, eng an ihn gekuschelt und fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Als sein Blick nun auf den schlafenden Mann neben ihm fiel, musste er lächeln. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus um seinem Freund zärtlich über die Wange zu streichen. "Du siehst so schön aus wenn du schläfst." , flüsterte er leise, so leise, dass es Easy - der immer noch friedlich zu schlafen schien - nicht doch noch wecken würde. Vorsichtig krabbelte er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und ging in die Küche um Kaffee zu kochen. 

Als Easy aufwachte tastete er verschlafen nach Ringo, doch die andere Seite des Bettes war leer. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass auch Ringos Klamotten weg waren. War Ringo etwa still und heimlich abgehauen? War ihm das am Ende doch alles zu viel? Gerade als er seufzend die Bettdecke zurück schlagen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür.

"Hey, ziehst du dich an?" , fragte Ringo lächelnd. "Ähh... ja... ich dachte du bist..." , stammelte Easy, er blickte Ringo ungläubig an. "Warum bist du angezogen?" , murmelte er. Nun war es Ringo der ihn verwirrt ansah. "Naja, nackt Kaffee kochen ist nicht so gut in ner WG..." , antwortete er. "Macht dein Bruder ständig..." , erwiderte Easy. "Dann stell dir mal seinen Blick vor wenn er mich in Unterwäsche in eurer Küche erwischt, ich dachte du möchtest es ihm lieber selber sagen, also das mit uns..." , erklärte Ringo. "Hmm..." "Dachtest du echt ich wäre abgehauen?" , fragte Ringo. "Naja deine Klamotten waren weg... Hätte ja sein können, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast..." , antwortete Easy etwas verlegen. "Du bist ein Idiot." , kam es grinsend von Ringo. "Genau das will man am Morgen danach hören." , lachte Easy nun deutlich erleichtert und lies sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. 

Ringo beugte sich über Easy und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. "Du bist ein Idiot, weil du glaubst, dass ich dich wieder gehen lassen." , lächelte er sanft , "Ich hab' gesagt ich will mit dir zusammen sein, zu hundert Prozent. Egal ob du das willst oder nicht." , fügte er grinsend hinzu. Easy sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Glück, Verliebtheit und Überraschung an, Überraschung darüber mal solche Worte aus Richard Beckmanns Mund zu hören. Sein Herz schlug schon wieder bis zum Hals, als er Ringo in einen liebevollen Kuss zog. Gott, war er verliebt in diesen Kerl. Ringo lächelte in den Kuss und zog Easy noch enger zu sich. Er wollte, dass Easy spürte wie ernst es ihm war und wie glücklich er ihn machte und auch ein bisschen, dass er das mit dem "nicht mehr los lassen" , nicht nur rhetorisch gemeint hatte. 

Was beide allerdings mal wieder vollkommen vergessen hatten, war die Tür zu schließen. Und natürlich kam Tobias genau in diesem Moment von seinem morgendlichen Spaziergang mit Stinker zurück. Und natürlich blieb er beim Anblick seines besten Freundes, der gerade leidenschaftlich seinen Halbbruder küsste, erstmal mit offenen Mund im Türrahmen stehen. Er hatte es sich ja eigentlich schon gedacht - immerhin waren die Wände der Wohnung leider nicht besonders dick und nachdem die beiden beim Abendessen kaum den Blick von einander lassen konnten war ihm klar gelesen, dass da irgendwas lief - trotzdem war es ein ungewohnter, fast surrealer Anblick die beiden so zu sehen. Verlegen räusperte sich Tobias um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

Erschrocken fuhren Ringo und Easy auseinander. Keiner der drei wusste so wirklich was sie sagen sollten. "Ähhm... jaaa..." , kam es verlegen von Easy. "Ähhm...erst mal Frühstück?" , sagte Tobias schließlich um die unangenehme Stille zu beenden und winkte mit einer Bäckerei Tüte. "Ähh... ja." , nickte Easy und beeilte sich, sich anzuziehen. 

Kurz darauf saßen sie alle mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Esstisch. "Also..." , begann Easy. "Ringo und ich sind zusammen..." , fuhr er fort und blickte gespannt auf dessen Reaktion zu Tobias. "Okay..." , kam es gar nicht so überrascht wie erwartet von eben diesem. "Aber erst seit gestern." , sagte Easy schnell, er wollte nicht, dass Tobias wieder dachte er hätte ihm etwas vorenthalten. "Das habe ich gehört..." , murmelte Tobias. "Was?" , fragte Easy, der erst dachte, dass er sich verhört haben musste. "Sagen wir mal so... die Wände hier sind recht dünn..." , grinste Tobias. "Oh Gott!" , stöhnte Easy und lies dramatisch den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Tobias lachte nur und Ringo war doch tatsächlich etwas rot geworden. Immerhin war damit die peinliche Phase des Gesprächs beendet. Tobias stellte nur noch ein paar grundlegende Fragen von wegen wie er sich diese Beziehung jetzt vorzustellen hatte und damit schien das Thema auch weitgehend für ihn erledigt zu sein. 

Später verabschiedete sich Easy mit einem Kuss von seinem Freund, da er zum Büdchen musste. Auch Ringo musste in die Uni, doch Tobias hielt ihn auf: "Ringo warte mal." Ringo drehte sich um und sah seinen Halbbruder fragend an, was kam jetzt? "Easy ist einer von den Guten. Wenn du ihn verarscht kriegst du's mit mir zu tun. Verstanden?" , sagte Tobias ernst. Ringo seufzte auf, war ja klar. "Ich weiß und ich verarsche Easy nicht. Wirklich nicht. Ich... Ich mag ihn. Sehr sogar. Und ich will einfach nur mit ihm zusammen sein." , antwortete er bestimmt und trotzdem schüchtern. Seine Gefühle vor Tobias zu zu geben war immerhin nochmal etwas ganz anderes als vor Easy. Tobias sah Ringo nach diesem Geständnis überrascht an, fast so als könne er es nicht so richtig glauben, dass diese Worte gerade tatsächlich aus Ringos Mund gekommen waren.

"Du bist wirklich verliebt in ihn, hmm?" , stellte er fest. "Sonst würde ich ja kaum noch hier stehen..." , grummelt Ringo, was musste sein Bruder auch noch darauf herum reiten. Doch Tobias schaute ihn nochmals eindringlich an: "Easy ist deine Chance mal was richtig zu machen. Dein Checkpott. Also versaue es nicht, klar?" Ringo nickte. "Ja ist klar." , murmelte er. Das würde noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, alle davon zu überzeugen, dass er es wirklich ernst mit Easy meinte und ein kleines bisschen verletzte es ihn schon, dass sein Bruder ihm nicht vertraute, auch wenn er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte, bei all dem was er in der Vergangenheit schon abgezogen hatte. "Na dann." , sagte Tobias , "Viel Glück." "Danke." , erwiderte Ringo erleichtert, immerhin schien sein Halbbruder die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Easy zu akzeptieren. 

Als Ringo am Nachmittag wieder in die WG kam, traf er auf Elli und KayC die ihn grinsend ansahen. "Na hattest du ne heiße Nacht?" , fragte KayC und deutete auf den fetten Knutschfleck an Ringos Hals. "Und versuch gar nicht erst dich raus zu reden, wir wissen, dass du heute Nacht nicht nachhause gekommen bist." , fügte sie hinzu. Natürlich, den beiden Tratschtanten entging wirklich nichts. "Und so wie du gestern grinsend in der Gegend herum gestarrt hast würde ich sagen du bist verliebt." , grinste Elli. Mist! So leicht würden sie ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt gesagt, dass sie das nichts anginge aber hier ging es um ihn und Easy, früher oder später würden sie es sowieso erfahren, immerhin war ihre Beziehung kein Geheimnis. Also konnte er jetzt schlecht einfach nichts sagen. Verdammt, er war nicht gut in sowas. "Also wer ist es?" , fragte KayC neugierig und riss Ringo damit aus seinen Gedanken.

"Wer ist was?" , hörte er plötzlich Easys Stimme von der Tür. Glück gehabt. "Wir fragen uns nur gerade bei wem Ringo die Nacht verbracht hat und von wem er diesen Knutschfleck hat." , antwortete KayC belustigt. "Ähh... das wäre dann wohl ich." , grinste Easy, umarmte seinen Freund von hinten und drückte einen Kuss auf den so eben erwähnten Knutschfleck. "Du!? Also ihr beiden?!" , kam es erstaunt von Elli. Wohingegen KayC ein triumphierendes "Ha! Ich wusste es!" , ausrief. "Ja wir beide." , antwortete Ringo, jetzt deutlich selbstsicherer mit Easy an seiner Seite. 

"Und ich dachte du bist gerne das Arschloch, dass nichts und niemanden braucht." , grinste Elli. Ringo erinnerte sich noch genau an die vielen Diskussionen mit ihr, in der sie ihn immer wieder davon überzeugen wollte, dass er sich doch endlich mal etwas Festes suchen sollte, weil es so ganz allein irgendwann ziemlich einsam wird. Und er hatte auch noch seine Antwort im Kopf, nämlich die, dass er niemanden brauchte und Beziehungen sowieso nicht sein Ding waren. Wie falsch er doch gelegen hatte. "Tja da ist mir wohl etwas dazwischen gekommen." , grinste er. "Könnte mit dir zu tun haben." , sagte er jetzt direkt zu Easy gedreht und gab ihm einen langen Kuss. "Aww." , hörten sie die Mädels rufen. "Ich hoffe das macht ihr jetzt nicht jedes Mal wenn wir uns küssen." , scherzte Ringo. "Keine Sorge." , lachte KayC. 

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?" , fragte Ringo schließlich, nachdem Elli zu irgendeinem Termin aufgebrochen und KayC mal wieder ins Badezimmer verschwunden war. "Ich wollte mir eigentlich nur schnell einen von Saskias Muffins aus dem Kühlschrank klauen." , antwortete Easy und öffnete den Kühlschrank. "Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, die sind schon weg." , sagte Ringo. "Ohh, dann muss ich wohl dich anknabbern." , erwiderte Easy mit einem Grinsen. "Hmm... Na dann..." , schmunzelte Ringo und zog seinen Freund zu sich. "Tue dir keinen Zwang an." , flüsterte er in Easys Ohr, der sich das nicht zweimal sagen ließ und grinsend seine Lippen in Beschlag nahm. "Komm mit." , unterbrach Ringo die Knutscherei - die inzwischen deutlich in eine Richtung tendierte die zu heiß fürs Wohnzimmer war - und zog Easy kurzerhand die Treppe hinauf.

Im Zimmer angekommen, konnten die beiden allerdings ihre Finger endgültig nicht mehr von einander lassen und landeten schnell wild knutschend auf dem Bett. "Hey! Ein Knutschfleck reicht erstmal." , lachte Ringo als Easy sanft begann an seinem Hals zu knabbern. "Du hast gesagt ich darf an dir knabbern." , erwiderte Easy frech. "Aber wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch nur noch Knutschflecke an Stellen machen, die man nicht sieht." , provozierte Easy und machte sich so gleich daran Ringos Hemd zu öffnen und Küsse auf dessen Oberkörper zu verteilen. "Unterstehe dich!" , rief Ringo spielerisch. Easy lachte nur. "Vielleicht sollte ich dir auch einen Knutschfleck verpassen." , grinste Ringo und schon hatte er Easy unter sich gepinnt und begann dessen Hals mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden. "Ringo! Wehe!" , kam es halbherzig von Easy, der so gleich aufstöhnte als Ringo an der empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinen Ohr saugte. "Soll ich immer noch aufhören?" , fragte Ringo frech. "Blödmann." , kam es von Easy, der seinen Freund sofort wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog. Gerade als Ringos Hände unter Easys Shirt gewandert waren wurden sie von einem Klopfen an der Tür aufgeschreckt.

"Ringo? Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe bei dem Buchhaltungskram von der Turnhalle." , hörten sie Pacos Stimme durch die Tür. Ringo verdrehte die Augen: "Nicht schon wieder diese ständigen Störereien." Er blickte kurz zu Easy, dieser machte nicht die Anstalten sich in irgendeiner weiße aus dem Bett zu bewegen, also schlussfolgerte Ringo, dass Paco es wohl eben so gut so erfahren konnte. 

"Ja komm rein." , seufzte er. Die Tür öffnete sich und Paco betrat das Zimmer, und schaute erst mal verwirrt als er die beiden sah wie sie da nebeneinander im ungemachten Bett saßen, mit zerwühlten Haaren und Ringo mit offenen Hemd. "Also wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen ich hätte euch beide gerade bei etwas gestört." , scherzte er. "Du weißt es tatsächlich nicht besser." , grinste Ringo. "Nee oder?!" , kam es ungläubig von Paco, als dieser realisierte was Ringos Aussage bedeutete. "Doch." , grinste nun auch Easy und wie als wolle er das ganze nochmals bekräftigen, zog Ringo seinen Freund zu sich und küsste ihn demonstrativ. 

"Ich glaube jetzt habe ich alles gesehen." , witzelte Paco, immer noch leicht geschockt. "Ihr beide? Ausgerechnet ihr. Ihr müsst zugeben ein bisschen ironisch ist das schon. Vor ein paar Wochen musste man euch noch davon abhalten euch zu prügeln." , lachte er. "Tja Dinge ändern sich." , lächelte Easy. "Oh ja das sehe ich. Und zwischen Hass und Liebe liegt ja bekanntlich ein ganz schmaler Grad." , sagte Paco immer noch amüsiert. "Was wolltest du denn jetzt eigentlich?" , fragte Ringo ungeduldig. "Lass mal. das können wir auch noch später besprechen. Ich will euch mal nicht länger stören." , winkte Paco mit einem Augenzwinkern ab. "Viel Spaß, euch zwei noch." , grinste er, bevor er die Tür schloss. 

"Irgendwie hat er schon recht..." , sagte Easy, nachdem Paco weg war. "Womit?" , fragte Ringo. "Naja, hätte uns jemand vor ein zwei Monaten gesagt, dass wir mal so hier liegen würden, wir hätten denjenigen doch für verrückt erklärt." , erwiderte Easy. "Stimmt aber vielleicht sind wir einfach verrückt." , sagte Ringo und kuschelte sich an Easy. "Ja vielleicht..." , schmunzelte dieser, während er mit seinem Finger unsichtbare Muster auf Ringos nackten Oberkörper malte. "Aber wenn sich verrückt sein so anfühlt kann ich gut damit leben." , flüsterte Ringo und blickte Easy liebevoll an. "Ich auch." , hauchte Easy, bevor sich ihre Lippen wieder sanft berührten und sie erneut in einem liebevollen Kuss versanken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. :)   
> Leider ist mir erst nachdem ich das Kapitel fertig hatte aufgefallen, dass Paco zu der Zeit noch gar nicht wieder laufen konnte und deshalb eigentlich auch nicht die Treppe zu Ringos Zimmer hochkommen könnte, aber die Szene hat mir eigentlich gut gefallen und ich wollte es dann einfach nicht mehr umschreiben. Also lege ich jetzt einfach mal fest, dass Paco in dieser Geschichte schon wieder laufen kann. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir diesen kleinen "Fehler". Lasst mir gerne eine Review da. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ups schon wieder vergessen die Story hier abzudaten. (Meine deutschen Fanfiktions poste ich nämlich vorwiegend auf Fanfiktion.de) Aber dafür gibts jetzt gleich zwei Kapitel auf einmal. Viel Spaß! :)

"Na brauchst du nen Feierabend Kaffee?" , fragte Easy lächelnd, als Ringo nach seiner Schicht in der Turnhalle rüber zum Büdchen kam. "Ja. Obwohl... der Kaffee ist nur ein Vorwand." , grinste Ringo und schlang seine Arme um Easys Taille. "Eigentlich stehe ich auf den Büdchen Besitzer." , raunte er. "Ach, weiß er das denn?" , sagte Easy frech. "Na, ich hoffe doch." , antwortete Ringo mit einem breiten Grinsen und zog Easy in einen innigen Kuss.

"Das glaub ich jetzt nicht." , hörten sie plötzlich eine entsetzte Stimme. Sie fuhren auseinander. Direkt vor ihnen stand Valentin mit verschränkten Armen und blickte die beiden mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Ärger an. "Hat er's geschafft dich rum zu kriegen, ja?!" , rief er aufgebracht. 

"Mich hat überhaupt niemand rum gekriegt! Ich hab mich verliebt." , erwiderte Easy. 

"Vor ein paar Wochen hast du mich noch vor ihm gewarnt und jetzt bist du in ihn verliebt?! Du hast mir doch selber noch erzählt was für Scheiße er schon alles angestellt hat und dass er alle immer nur verarscht!" , empörte sich Valentin und schaute Easy entgeistert an. 

"Valentin, Ringo war einfach für mich da in letzter Zeit, er hat mich bei meinem Outing unterstützt. Er kann auch anders sein." , versuchte dieser zu erklären. Teilweise verstand er ja Valentins Reaktion sogar, immerhin war das alles auch für ihn überraschend gekommen. Er hätte ja selbst nie gedacht, dass er sich mal ausgerechnet in Richard Beckmann verlieben würde und zudem war er auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass Ringos und Valentins Freundschaft in so einem Desaster geendet hatte. Hätte er damals doch bloß mal seine Klappe gehalten.

"Ist klar! Er hat deine Freundin aus der Stadt vertrieben, hat dich erpresst, mit Opitz zusammen gearbeitet und mich hat er auch komplett verarscht. Hast du das jetzt alles plötzlich vergessen?!" , brauste der Jüngere auf.

"Das ist ewig her, die Vergangenheit zählt nicht mehr. Und was zwischen euch war, geht mich echt nichts an. Es war falsch von mir mich da einzumischen. Ringo hat sich ehrlich in mich verliebt. Er hat sich geändert." , versuchte Easy die Situation zu beruhigen. Allerdings hatten seine Worte ehr die gegenteilige Wirkung auf den Jugendlichen. 

"Geändert?! Das glaubst du doch selber nicht! Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber mal fragen warum er plötzlich so nett zu dir ist!" , er warf Ringo einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, "Wahrscheinlich bist du für ihn nur eine günstige Gelegenheit zu vögeln! Und wenn der nächste kommt bist du abgeschrieben." , fügte er dann wutschnaubend hinzu.

Bis jetzt hatte Ringo, dem Ganzen nur stumm zugesehen. Auch wenn er schon längst keine Gefühle mehr für Valentin hatte, es tat trotzdem weh seinen ehemaligen Kuppel so über ihn reden zu hören. Zumal der gerade alle seine Fehler der letzen Jahre aufgezählt hatte. "Sag mal geht's noch?!" , rief er nun wütend. Wenn Valentin so über ihn lästern wollte bitte, aber er würde nicht zu lassen, dass er so herablassend über und vor allem mit Easy sprach.

"Komm jetzt spiel dich mal nicht so auf. Selbst wenn du es ernst meinst." , schoss sich Valentin nun auf Ringo ein. "Du hast Easy doch gar nicht verdient. Easy ist nett, er ist einer von den Guten. Du hingegen bist nur ein herzloses, egoistisches Arschloch. Du kannst dich doch gar nicht ändern." , funkelte er Ringo voller Wut an.

"Valentin!", kam es warnend von Easy, langsam ging der junge Huber zu weit. Er konnte sehen, dass Ringo sich alle Mühe gab sich zusammen zu reißen, doch seine angespannte Körperhaltung, die geballten Fäuste und die Tatsache, dass er immer wieder versuchte tief durch zu atmen, ließen deutlich erkennen, dass ihn die Situation alles andere als kalt ließ. Valentin hingegen redete einfach unbeirrt weiter: "Easy wird das auch noch früh genug kapieren. Spätestens wenn du-" 

"Valentin! Ich kann selber Entscheidungen für mich treffen und ich bin mit Ringo zusammen, egal ob es dir passt oder nicht!" , unterbrach ihn Easy zornig und stellte sich vorsichtshalber zwischen die beiden Jüngeren, denn Ringos Miene ließ mittlerweile keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass er sich ausschließlich Easy zu liebe zurück hielt und das Zittern seiner Unterlippe, deutete darauf hin, dass er wirklich kurz davor war die Kontrolle zu verlieren und Easy war sich nicht sicher was dann passieren würde.

"Außerdem geht dich das auch gar nichts an! Lass uns einfach in Ruhe!" , rief Ringo gereizt, ein letzter Versuch Valentin dazu zu bringen endlich seine Klappe zu halten. Zumal er es überhaupt nicht ein sah, warum er oder Easy sich für ihre Beziehung rechtfertigen sollten. Das war allein eine Sache zwischen ihnen beiden.

"Easy wird schon noch kapieren, dass du ein Fehler bist. Früher oder später wirst du es eh versauen. Oder hat es schon mal je jemand länger mit dir ausgehalten!?! , in Valentins Stimme lag pure Feindseligkeit , "Selbst deine Schwester ist meilenweit weg in Mailand und hat dich seit Jahren nicht besucht!" 

Stille. 

Gerade hatte Ringo noch so ausgesehen, als würde er gleich auf Valentin los gehen, vermutlich war das auch sein erster Impuls gewesen. Doch nun war er plötzlich wie erstarrt, Valentins Worte hatten ihn getroffen wie eine Ohrfeige. Auch Easy sah Valentin erschrocken an, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass der ehemalige Kumpel seines Freundes so persönlich und verletzen werden würde. Aus Ringos Gesicht war inzwischen jede Farbe gewichen. Seine Miene war nur noch eine kalte, ausdruckslose Maske, sein Mund öffnete sich als wollte er noch irgendetwas erwidern, doch es kam kein Ton über seine Lippen. Dann drehte er sich auf einmal, ohne ein weiteres Wort, um und rannte einfach davon.

"Ringo!" , rief ihm Easy noch nach, doch sein Freund lief einfach weiter.

Easy sah Valentin entgeistert an: "Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?!" 

"Was denn? Stimmt doch?!" , kam es trotzig von Valentin.

"Ich glaube du gehst jetzt besser." , sagte Easy bestimmt. , "Und wenn du dich wieder abgeregt hast, denkst du vielleicht mal darüber nach was du da eigentlich gesagt hast." , fügte er wütend hinzu. Valentin schluckte, war er wirklich zu weit gegangen? "So und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss mich um meinen Freund kümmern." , mit diesen Worten lies ihn Easy einfach stehen.

Zum Glück, gab es nicht viele Orte an die Ringo sich zurückziehen konnte. Nachdem er ihn sowohl in der Turnhalle, als auch in der WG vergeblich gesucht hatte, fand er ihn schließlich auf der Dachterrasse.

"Hey." , sagte Easy sanft und näherte sich langsam seinem Freund der zusammen gesunken auf der weißen Liegefläche saß. "Hey." , sagte Ringo mit erstickter Stimme. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so ausgerastet bin. Ich musste da einfach weg." , murmelte er. "Valentin ist der, der sich entschuldigen müsste." , sagte Easy und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. 

"Vielleicht hat er ja recht." , seufzte Ringo. "Quatsch." , schnaubte Easy. "Warum? Es stimmt doch, dass ich dich nicht verdient habe..." , sagte der Jüngere leise. "Wie kommst du denn darauf?" , fragte Easy bestürzt. "Natürlich verdienst du mich, du hast mich so sehr unterstützt in letzter Zeit. Ohne dich hätte ich das alles überhaupt nicht geschafft." , versuchte er ihm zu versichern. Vorsichtig griff er nach Ringos Hand, doch als er ihn berührte zuckte dieser fast schon erschrocken zusammen.

"Und die ganze Scheiße die ich in der Vergangenheit abgezogen habe?" , erwiderte Ringo aufgewühlt. Vor seinen Augen spielte sich, dank Valentin, immer wieder ein Film dessen ab, was er den Menschen die er liebte eigentlich schon alles angetan hatte, was er Easy angetan hatte. "Ich meine ich hab dich zum Kreditkartenbetrug angestiftet, ich hab Suji-" 

"Und? Ich hab dich fast tot geschlagen. Ich hab dich mit den Fotos von dir und Yannik erpresst, hab dir gedroht dich zu outen... wir haben uns in der Vergangenheit beide nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert, aber das ist vorbei. Wir haben uns beide verändert." , unterbrach ihn Easy. 

"Aber du..." , langsam gingen dem Jüngeren wohl die Argumente aus. Er seufzte und machte einen neuen Versuch: "Easy ich..." 

"Ringo, schau mich bitte mal an." , sagte Easy ruhig und legte seine Hände auf Ringos Schultern. Wiederwillig hob Ringo seinen Kopf und sah Easy in die Augen. "Ich liebe dich. Und nur das zählt." , sagte er dann liebevoll. Ringo schaute ihn für einen kurzen Moment an, als könnte er es noch gar nicht so ganz fassen, welche Worte da gerade aus Easys Mund gekommen waren und das diese drei kleinen Worte tatsächlich für ihn bestimmt waren. "Ich liebe dich auch." , flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. "Na dann komm her." , lächelte Easy und zog Ringo in seine Arme, um ihn für eine Weile einfach nur festzuhalten. 

Ringo ließ sich erschöpft in Easys Arme fallen, schmiegte sich eng an seinen Freund, genoss die Geborgenheit, die Ruhe, die Easy mittlerweile für ihn ausstrahlte. "Was, wenn Valentin recht hat? Was ist wenn ich es wieder versaue?" , fragte er leise, seinen Kopf immer noch an Easys Schulter vergraben. "Easy, du bist mir viel zu wichtig, ich..." , verdammt, warum war seine Stimme plötzlich wieder so brüchig? 

"Schhh..." , Easy löste sich ein Stück aus der Umarmung und sah seinen Freund eindringlich an. "Ringo, es gibt nie eine hundertprozentige Garantie, ich könnte es genauso versauen wie du. Aber wenn du mich fragst, das Risiko ist es wert. Du bist es wert. Das hab ich dir doch gestern schon gesagt." , sagte er und strich Ringo liebevoll über die Wange. "So wie du bist." , flüsterte er, bevor er Ringos Kopf in seine Hände nahm und ihn küsste, so unendlich zärtlich und liebevoll, dass Ringo glaubte, wenn Easy ihn nicht festhalten würde, würde er hier einfach auf der Stelle vergehen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, zog er Easy fest in seine Arme und der küsste ihn so lange bis auch die letzten seiner Zweifel sich in Luft aufgelöst hatten und dann noch ein bisschen mehr.

Als sie sich schließlich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, wieder von einander lösten, war auch das verliebte Lächeln, das sie neuerdings fast ständig zu begleiten schien, wieder auf ihre Gesichter zurück gekehrt. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt dann einfach in mein Bett kuscheln und einen schönen Film anschauen." , sagte Easy sanft. "Netflix and Chill?" , grinste Ringo und spielte damit auf den ersten Abend an, den sie Film schauend in Easys Zimmer verbracht hatten. "Blödmann." , sagte Easy spielerisch. "Alles wieder gut?" , fügte er dann doch noch etwas ernster hinzu. "Ja, alles wieder gut." , antwortete Ringo mit einem schüchternen Lächeln , "Danke." , flüsterte er. "Hey, dafür bin ich doch da." , antwortete Easy und gab seinem Freund erneut einen Kuss, bevor sie Hand in Hand die Dachterrasse verließen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ringo. Ich dachte wir wollten den Film schauen." , mahnte Easy halbherzig. 

Beide lagen, eng aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Sofa der Winter & Lassner WG, Ringo hatte seine Arme um Easy geschlungen, während dieser sich mit dem Rücken an ihn kuschelte.

Tobias hatte großzügig angeboten, die Wohnung für die Nacht zu verlassen und irgendwas sagte Easy, dass KayC dabei eine nicht allzu kleine Rolle spielte. Auch wenn die beiden versuchten es zu vertuschen, es war quasi mittlerweile ein offenes Geheimnis, dass zwischen den beiden etwas lief. 

Auf jeden Fall, hatte Easy ziemlich schnell fest stellen müssen, dass sein Freund viel mehr daran interessiert war ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, als an der Handlung des Films. Es hatte damit angefangen, dass er ganz unschuldig mit seiner Hand langsam hinunter gewandert war, zu der verflixt empfindlichen Stelle zwischen dem Saum seines T-Shirt und dem Bund seiner Jeans. Und dann waren da plötzlich auch, fast wie selbstverständlich, Ringos Lippen an seinem Hals gewesen, so verdammt sanft und zärtlich, dass Easy ein leichtes Stöhnen nicht zurück halten hatte können. 

"Wollten wir das? Kann ich mich irgendwie gar nicht mehr dran erinnern." , erwiderte Ringo und sah Easy mit Unschuldsmiene an. Dieser elende Mistkerl. "Aber du kannst ja gerne den Film schauen. Lass dich von mir nicht stören." , grinste er und wandte sich wieder Easys Hals zu, seine Hände waren mittlerweile unter sein Shirt gewandert, strichen hauchzart über seinen Oberkörper, streiften wie aus Versehen immer wieder eine seiner Brustwarzen. Gott, der Typ machte ihn sowas von fertig. 

"Du verdammter Mistkerl." , erwiderte Easy mit drohendem Unterton. "Na Na Herr Winter, was sind denn das für Sitten." , sagte Ringo noch, doch da hatte Easy ihn schon gepackt und unter sich gepinnt. Ringo lachte. "Ich dachte du wolltest den Film schauen." , grinste er frech. 

"Ich zeig dir gleich was ich will." , raunte Easy mit rauer Stimme und presste seine Lippen auf Ringos Mund um ihn gierig zu küssen, was diesen natürlich nicht im geringsten störte. Viel mehr lächelte er triumphierend in den Kuss, er hatte bekommen was er wollte.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Räuspern. Die beiden fuhren auseinander und setzten sich erschrocken auf.

"Sorry die Tür war offen und ich dachte..." 

Valentin.

"Was willst du?" , kam es missmutig von Ringo, er lies keinen Zweifel daran, dass Valentin gerade störte.

"Ich... Ich wollte mich entschuldigen..." , sagte Valentin zerknirscht. 

Skeptisch sah ihn Ringo an, auch Easy war ein kleines bisschen überrascht. Dass der junge Huber so schnell kapieren würde, dass er sich echt daneben benommen hatte, hätte er ihm nach seinem Ausraster vorhin gar nicht zugetraut. 

"Easy, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so aufgeführt habe... ich finde es halt nur etwas komisch, ich meine erst warnst du mich vor ihm, willst nicht dass ich mit ihm befreundet bin und jetzt... ein bisschen strange ist das mit euch beiden schon..." , nervös wippte Valentin von einem Bein aufs andere.

"Ich kann das schon irgendwie verstehen... ich kann mich ja schlecht ständig in eure Freundschaft einmischen und dann erwarten, dass du es einfach so hin nimmst wenn ich plötzlich mit ihm zusammen bin... Ich hätte dir da aber von Anfang an nicht so rein reden sollen und ich hätte dir auf keinen Fall sagen dürfen, dass Ringo in dich verknallt war... das war echt nicht fair von mir... ich weiß auch nicht was mich da geritten hat." , erklärte Easy versöhnlich.

"Schon okay." , kam es gleichzeitig von Ringo und Valentin, für einen kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden ehemaligen Freunde mit einem überraschten Grinsen an, doch dann erinnerten sie sich wohl daran, dass sie eigentlich zerstritten waren und wanden schnell den Blick wieder ab.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, räusperte sich Valentin erneut.

"Ähhm... Ringo... es tut mir auch leid was ich zu dir gesagt habe... das war nicht okay von mir... ich war einfach immer noch so sauer, dass du meinen Vater das mit den Abi Lösungen gesteckt hast... nur weil ich nicht auf dich... du weißt schon..." , versuchte er zu erklären.

"Weil du nicht auf mich stehst." , seufzte Ringo. "Weiß du, das war gar nicht der Grund..." , er brach ab, so als wäre er nicht sicher ob er das überhaupt hätte sagen sollen. "Ach, egal... war trotzdem ne Scheiß Aktion von mir." , sprach er schnell weiter.

"Was war denn der Grund?" , fragte Valentin vorsichtig.

Ringo seufzte. "Weißt du... ich wäre damit klar gekommen, dass du nicht auf mich stehst. Aber du hast mir gleich wieder sonst was unterstellt, hast mir nicht mal die Chance gegeben mich zu erklären. Auch wenn du mir das vielleicht nicht glaubst mir hat unsre Freundschaft was bedeutet und ich hätte dich wirklich gerne auch nur als Kumpel gehabt aber-"

"Vielleicht hab ich da wirklich etwas überreagiert." , unterbrach ihn Valentin. "Ich war in dem Moment einfach nur total überfordert. Ich wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte." , gab er zu.

"Wäre ja nichts neues bei dir." , grinste Ringo verlegen. Schon als der junge Abiturient damals erfahren hatte, dass er bisexuell war, hatte er nicht gerade einfühlsam reagiert und erst mal seine Zeit gebraucht bis er kapiert hatte, das das überhaupt nichts an ihrer Freundschaft änderte, also zumindest nicht generell. 

"Na ich würde sagen ihr seid quitt oder?" , warf Easy ein.

Unsicher sah Ringo zu Valentin. Dieser nickte: "Also von mir aus..." 

"Die Sache mit dem auf dich stehen hat sich ja jetzt auch erledigt." , sagte Ringo und schlang lächelnd seine Arme von hinten um Easy und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken. 

"Na das sehe ich." , grinste Valentin. Die zwei schienen wirklich verliebt zu sein, auch wenn es immer noch ein gewöhnungsbedürftiger Anblick für ihn war, die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde so miteinander zu sehen. Immerhin hatten sie sich vor ein paar Wochen noch geprügelt. 

"Kumpels?" , fragte er dann und streckte die Hand aus. "Kumpels." , antwortete Ringo und schlug mit einem Lächeln ein. 

"Jaa gut... dann lass ich euch mal wieder alleine..." , sagte Valentin etwas verlegen, doch deutlich erleichtert über die Versöhnung. Er hatte noch nicht vergessen, bei was er die beiden eigentlich gerade gestört hatte. "Und nochmal Sorry wegen vorhin. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, wirklich." , fügte er hinzu, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Wohnung verließ. "Danke." , riefen ihm Easy und Ringo lächelnd nach.

"Na das lief doch gar nicht schlecht." , grinste Easy. Auch Ringo wirkte sichtlich erleichtert. "Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt, ich war ja nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass ihr euch so zerstritten habt. Und du kannst echt nen guten Kumpel gebrauchen." , gab er zu. 

"Hmm... aber weißt du was ich noch viel mehr gebrauchen könnte..." , erwiderte Ringo verführerisch. "Tzz Tzz, schon wieder nur versaute Gedanken im Kopf, Herr Beckmann." , sagte Easy. "Das hast du jetzt gesagt." , grinste Ringo. "Hab ich denn unrecht?" , entgegnete Easy provokant. "Nicht unbedingt." , antwortete Ringo und zog Easy zu sich um ihn zu küssen. 

Doch plötzlich stoppte dieser und sah ihn nervös an. "Du... das mit Valentin... das ist doch wirklich vorbei oder?" , fragte er verunsichert . "Also eigentlich..." , fing Ringo an. Easy sah ihn erschrocken an. 

"Natürlich ist das vorbei, du Idiot." , grinste er dann. "Hey! Selber Idiot!" , rief Easy und schubste Ringo spielerisch von sich. Doch dieser griff vorsichtig wieder nach seinen Händen und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Über Valentin musst du dir echt keine Gedanken machen, ja ich war in ihn verknallt aber mehr auch nicht. Mit dir kann man das gar nicht vergleichen..." , sagte er, jetzt deutlich ernster.

"Kann man nicht, ja?" , lächelte Easy. "Nein, du bist was ganz besonderes für mich. Ich hatte noch nie solche Gefühle für jemanden wie für dich. Das ist alles komplett neu für mich, du machst mich einfach vollkommen wahnsinnig." , antwortete Ringo sanft.

"Wow... wusste gar nicht, dass du so sentimental sein kannst." , grinste Easy, trotzdem konnte man in seinen Augen sehen, dass ihn Ringos Worte sehr gerührt hatten. "Halt die Klappe." , kam es lächelnd von Ringo. "Bring mich dazu." , raunte Easy, doch da lagen schon Ringos Lippen auf seinen. 

Bestimmt drängte Easy Ringo Richtung Schlafzimmer, während er bereits an dessen T-Shirt zerrte. "Na haben wir es plötzlich eilig?" , grinste Ringo zwischen zwei Küssen. "Als wenn dich das stören würde." , erwiderte Easy frech und schob Ringo aufs Bett, bevor er ihn erneut in einen hungrigen Kuss zog. Ihre Körper drängten sich an einander begierig und unnachgiebig. Easys Lippen wanderten zu Ringos Hals, bedeckten jeden Zentimeter seines nackten Oberkörpers mit Küssen, sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich, ließen den Jüngeren aufstöhnen. Ringo schlang seine Arme um Easy, krallte sich in dessen Rücken, als dessen Hände sich schließlich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen machten und stöhnte fast erlöst auf, als dieser ihn endlich von der engen Hose befreite. 

Auch er versuchte Easys Gürtel zu öffnen, doch dieser schob seine Hände weg. Ringo sah ihn verwirrt an. "Jetzt bist erst mal du dran." , flüsterte Easy ihm ins Ohr. Ringo lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er Easys Atem auf seiner Haut spürte, heiß und erregend. "Lass mich dich verwöhnen." , drang es noch leise an sein Ohr, bevor er realisierte, dass Easy mit seinen Lippen immer weiter nach unten wanderte und es endgültig vorbei war mit jedem klaren Gedanken. Dieser Kerl wusste einfach zu gut, wie er ihn fix und fertig machen konnte.

"Wow, das war..." , hauchte Ringo, nachdem sie sich schließlich nackt und immer noch außer Atem unter Easys Decke gekuschelt hatten. "Großartig? Unglaublich? Wahnsinnig?" , grinste Easy, er war ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst, immerhin hatte er seinen Freund gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst erfolgreich um den Verstand gebracht. 

"Wer ist jetzt hier von sich selbst überzeugt?" , scherzte Ringo. "Stehst du doch drauf." , erwiderte Easy frech. "Ich steh sogar noch auf viel mehr..." , raunte Ringo verführerisch. "Auf was denn so?" , fragte Easy mit einem Grinsen. "Zum Beispiel auf heiße Fotografen und Büdchen Besitzer. Besonders wenn sie so hinreißend nackt vor mir liegen." , antwortete der Jüngere schelmisch und schnappte spielerisch nach Easys Hals. "Na dann tu' dir keinen Zwang an." , lachte Easy, bevor Ringo ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. :)  
> LG Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Ja ich bin gemein, das hier einfach so stehen zu lassen ohne, dass was zwischen den beiden läuft. :D Und nein, natürlich ist das hier nicht als Oneshot geplant. Also folgen voraussichtlich noch weitere Kapitel, keine Sorge ich bin Happy End (und Ringsy) süchtig. :D Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. :)  
> LG Persephone


End file.
